Accidental Love
by Boredx2
Summary: Two Years Later: Kagome meets Sesshomaru in a little clearing near a small village. During the time the two talked, Jaken tied Kagome's shoes together, making her fall. Sesshomaru, being the noble youkai he is, tried to catch her ending in a accident kiss
1. I Promise

Jay: HELLO!  
Jenn: -covers ears- Shut. Up.  
Jay: -sticks tongue out at Jenn-  
Jenn: I'll cut that off if you don't put it back in your mouth.  
Jay: -sucks it back in mouth in surprise and covers mouth with hands tightly-  
Jenn: -smirks- Since your preoccupied, we do not own Inuyasha. That glory goes to Rumiko Takahashi. We do own the story and all the crazy ideas we come up with together.  
Jay: HEY! MY IDEAS AREN'T CRAZY! -sticks out tongue-  
Jenn: -takes out meat cleaver-  
Jay: -eyes widen and runs away screaming-

Japanese Words:  
Ningen'ai - Human love  
Ningen - Human  
Youkai - Demon  
Daijoubu - Are you OK?  
Gomen - Sorry  
Miko - Priestess  
Kuso - Shit

- Chapter 1 - I Promise

"Ningen'ai," Sesshomaru sighed as Rin left after asking to spend the day with Kohaku, which Sesshomaru fell victim to her wide toothy smile.

His eyes fell from them to the ground. 'Will I ever find my demoness? Now that I'm thinking about it.' He heaved a sigh again. 'I can never find the right one. Either they are very ugly and too smart for my taste or very pretty but stupid as a rock. And they just throw themselves at me. Talk about having no dignity.'

"Milord?"

Sesshomaru's head came up and he looked towards the village Rin left off to.

"How old is Rin now, milord?" Jaken asked.

"Nine, Jaken. Nine," he said. 'Nine,' he repeated in his mind, 'how could she grow up his fast? It was only about two years ago when we met.'

"Will she be leaving you?"

Sesshomaru's head turned at that voice he knew sounded familiar. He smelled the blue Sakura Blossom tucked behind her ear before her scent of watermelon and wild flowers.

"Wench!" he growled at Kagome.

"That wasn't so nice to greet a person, even if I'm a ningen," she said then chuckled.

Sesshomaru stood, his hand reflecting green until she stated, "You must really care for Rin."

Kagome was leaning on a tree close to the bolder Sesshomaru had been sitting on.

Sesshomaru didn't really know what to say to that. Rin is a ningen and if he said he cared for her than he felt that he would be getting soft. So he reminded silent. He had not advanced his attack and he didn't know why he hadn't either.

"If you are here does that mean my little brother is here as well?" Sesshomaru said, changing the subject. Kagome smirked at this.

"Actually, no. Not today. Inuyasha made me go nuts and I told him I was gonna go home but I saw the village," she cut off there.

Sesshomaru was expecting more of an explanation of why she was here talking with him.

"I guess I better go. If Inuyasha wakes up from his 'sits,' Sango and Miroku can't hold him for long," she said. She was going to walk passed Sesshomaru, but her shoelaces were tied together so she started to fall. Jaken had tied them like that. And he was now laughing.

Sesshomaru saw that she was falling in his direction and saw his retainer laughing at her. The honorable youkai he was he tried to help her. He got caught in her fall and she fell on top of him. Sesshomaru was on his back and Kagome was on top of him! When both opened their eyes, they found that they were kissing one another! Neither of them moved. Both were still in shock.

Once Jaken saw what he had done, he gasped and started apologizing immediately over and over again.

Sesshomaru tuned Jaken out like he always did. 'Her lips are like rose petals. Soft and luscious.'

He broke the kiss. "Daijoubu?" he asked when she didn't move. It was like she was frozen staring into his golden eyes. Then all of the sudden, she collapsed. Right there, on Sesshomaru's chest – she fainted. Her head landed on his cheek softly.

"MILORD! MILORD! GOMEN GOMEN!" Jaken screamed while running in circles.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru began to sit up holding the miko in his tail as well as his arms. "Silence."

Jaken ceased his screaming and running and sat holding his mouth, trying not to burst.

Sesshomaru sat on the rock with Kagome in his lap, her legs right on top of his. He thought of killing her right then to get her out of his hair once and for all but he smelt someone coming and did not want for her to see him doing such a thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. "I heard Jaken wailing." Rin looked at Kagome in her lord's lap. "Kagome!"

At hearing her name, Kagome stirred. Her eyes fluttered open to see a young Rin looking back at her.

"Rin. Hi," she said groggily.

"Hello, Lady Kagome," Rin said and smirked.

"Since when did you start calling me that?" Kagome said in unison with Sesshomaru, only he said "her" instead.

Rin giggled. "When I saw you two kissing each other on the ground!"

Kagome started looking for Sesshomaru, when she realized she was in his lap! She basically jumped out of his lap. 'His gave me my first kiss! I thought about Inuyasha, but his brother?'

Rin giggled and hugged Kagome tightly around her waist. "Now, Lord Sesshomaru can be happy. And I can have a mother."

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Sesshomaru looked away in disgust. Kagome didn't want to tell Rin that they hated each other. But she felt she had to do something. She pulled Rin from her waist and said, "Rin, um, Sesshomaru and I are not…" She stopped talking when saw Rin's face fall and her eyes glitter with tears. "We are… um…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't let Rin's thought for her Lord Sesshomaru, not be happy. "I need to talk to Sesshomaru for a minute. Please, Rin?"

Rin nodded, "Alright. But promise you are going to tell me what you were trying to say."

"I promise," Kagome said and Rin started to run back to the village to Kohaku.

"She did the eyes thing, didn't she?" Sesshomaru said and crossed his arms, his mask not falling once.

"Hai!" Kagome sighed. "I couldn't break it to her."

"So what are you going to say to her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not. You are," Kagome said looking pointedly at Sesshomaru.

"Me?" Sesshomaru plainly said. "I won't be able to do it either."

"You can't? But she's a ningen!"

"She acts like a daughter. And that's how I treat her," Sesshomaru said trying not to let his mask slip as he thought of the kiss he got from Kagome.

Kagome sighed. She decided to sit but just fell on her rump. She still had her shoes tied together.

Jaken tried to hold in his laughter.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and knelt down untying her shoelaces and held out his hands to help her up. She took the offer and stood up.

"You'd better get back to Inuyasha and your village," Sesshomaru commented.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed sadly.

"Why did you sigh like that? Aren't thinks between you and Inuyasha increasing?" Sesshomaru spoke like he didn't even care.

"No, he and I got to be just friends because he will always have Kikyo in his thoughts when he sees me." She grumbled, "Two-timer."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked.

"What are you going to tell Rin?" Kagome asked.

"What would you like me to tell her? I can't tell her the truth. You know she'll pout like she did with you."

"Are you getting soft?" Kagome stupidly slipped out.

And it cost her. Sesshomaru pinned her to the tree behind her by her throat. He growled, "Only Rin can get me to do this. So I guess that is a yes. And if you tell Inuyasha, I'll hunt you down and kill you as soon as possible." Why he told her everything he had said the whole time with Kagome, he did not know.

"I… won't," Kagome breathed.

Rin started to appear up the hill to get her answer from Kagome about her and Lord Sesshomaru. Kohaku was waiting down by the edge of the village for her to come back and play in the apple orchard. She came running and Sesshomaru caught her scent besides Kagome's sweet watermelon and wild flower aroma. "Kuso! Rin is coming," he cursed under his breath.

Kagome heard him and gasped for air as he was still holding her by her throat. "She's… getting closer…"

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome. "Run. I don't know what I'll tell her. What are you still standing there for? GO!"

Kagome jumped. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Good luck, find me and tell me what happens." And with that she ran away.

- Chapter 1 End -

Jay: Yesm! It happened! And Sesshomaru is a little out of character... I didn't even know I wrote this till I reread it and asked my friend about it...  
Jenn: Idiot.  
Jay: You didn't know either!  
Jenn: -blink blink-


	2. Go Right Ahead!

Jay: Hi again!  
Jenn: Idiot.  
Jay: Be quiet, you!  
Jenn: -raises a brow but otherwise looks bored- Yeah, sure.  
Jay: -looks surprised- I win? -smiles triumphantly- I WIN!  
Jenn: -hits Jay over the head with a bat…-  
Jay: -out cold- X.X  
Jenn: -holds up a sign that says: "Since I can't talk, allow me to say she's stupid." *turns the sign over and it says: "Btw, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Over and out."-  
Jay: -rubs head coming conscious- …ow…  
Jenn: -hits Jay over the head again and smiles at Jay, who is out cold again-

- Chapter 2 - Go Right Ahead!

He stood there for a second before his hand came to his cheek. 'Did she really do that?' He kept asking himself that same question.

"Where's Lady Kagome?" Rin asked. She pouted. "She did promise me."

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's sad eyes and couldn't tell her. 'Rin, you _are_ making me soft.' He wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't. "She never said when she was going to tell you."

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. "Will you tell me? Please?"

Sesshomaru saw those eyes again. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"I can take it," Rin said, sighing. "Kagome isn't your true love. She is a human like me," she paused. "Why do you hate humans so much, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback even if he didn't show it. 'When did she find this out?' "What do you mean, Rin?"

"I've know that you hated humans for a long time now. The way Jaken talks about your half-brother, Inuyasha; it sounds like you hate him. And you want to kill him. Tell me, milord, if Inuyasha was full demon, would you still want to kill him?" She looked up at him with curious eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He growled so that Jaken could hear and he ran away screaming for forgiveness.

Rin looked over to where Jaken had run off to and forgot her question much to Sesshomaru's wishes.

"I'm going to go back to Kohaku. He has been waiting too long," Rin said and gave Sesshomaru one of her toothy smiles and ran back down the hill.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. 'What am I going to tell Kagome?' He opened his eyes fast and glared. 'Since when have I called that wench by her name? She is just a human, like all the others.' Then he thought about Rin. 'Rin's different!' His face smoothed. 'Then why can't Kagome be?' Sesshomaru was fighting inside his mind. 'No, she is Inuyasha's wench and is not going to be mine!' Sesshomaru's eyes widened dramatically. 'Where did that come from?' Sesshomaru sighed and started to rub his temples. 'These two girls are going to always give me headaches.'

...

'I wonder what he's going to say to Rin,' Kagome paused. 'Since when do I care what happens to Rin and Sesshomaru? All the time. I can't help but wonder how Sesshomaru could treat a ningen girl like a daughter, and hate Inuyasha, his half brother, so much.' Then something clicked. 'Why was he being so nice to me? Well, nice for Sesshomaru. I must find that out.'

She continued walking to the well. But one thing that puzzled her was eating at her mind. 'Why am I thinking about him so much? I can't get my mind off him! And it's not because of Rin either.' Kagome stopped at the well. 'Maybe is was because of the kiss.' Kagome blushed just thinking about it. Kagome's eyes widened. 'I gave him a peck on the CHEEK! OH GODS! He must think I'm in love with him now!'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed running from behind her. "You little bitch! How dare you sit me that many times! You're going to pay for that!"

When Inuyasha was only inches from her, she said, "Sit." 'That would be funny if I could do that to Sesshomaru.' Kagome's eyes widened a little. 'I really can't get him off my mind!'

Inuyasha was grumbling to the dirt about a nasty wench.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went in the ground about another three feet and was now unconscious. "Serves you right."

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he bounded toward her.

"Kagome," Sango and Miroku echoed.

Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms and Sango and Miroku came over.

Sango looked in the hole next to the well. "He isn't going to be happy when he get out of there."

"You mean if he gets out of there," Miroku smirked. "Kagome, may I?"

"Go right ahead!" Kagome cheered.

Miroku stuck his staff in the ground, pulled out a sutra, and placed it in four places around this hole, each the opposite spot from the other. He mumbled a few words and the sutra glowed a purple color for a second then faded. "This will be interesting when he wakes up."

"What did you do, Miroku?" Sango asked. Kagome and Shippo nodded at the question wondering the same thing.

"I put a spell on it so he can't get out of the hole or he gets zapped when he tries."

"Good job, Miroku," Sango said.

Miroku walked up to her and held her hands in his. "Do you really think so? My dear, Sango!" he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away as his hands reached behind her.

"Don't even, Miroku," Sango said and swatted his hands away. "I make the rules!" She grabbed him and bent him down and kissed him.

Kagome covered Shippo's eyes.

When Sango came up and let go of Miroku, he fell over on to the ground, all googley-eyed. Sango laughed.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru would show some emotion if I kissed him like that,' Kagome thought as Shippo jumped out of her arms and poked Miroku with a stick. Kagome paid attention when she realized what she just thought about. 'What's getting into me?' She looked confused.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked, and Sango looked at her with the same question on her face.

"Yeah, I just think I need a bath."

"Would you like me to come along?" Sango asked.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "Me, too?"

"No thanks. I need to think about things. And if Miroku wanted to know where you are, Sango, he would come to find you. I just need to be alone for a while."

"Okay, Kagome," Sango looked worried. 'She's acting unusual today. First the sits on Inuyasha, coming back and then wanting to be "alone to think about things"? That doesn't sound like Kagome to me.'

"I'm fine," She said and heard Shippo whimper. "You can come next time Shippo, I promise." Then she remembered her promise to Rin. 'I really need to be alone.' Another little voice in the back of her head wanted to add something, 'with Sesshomaru.'

Kagome gave one last look at Inuyasha in his hole, and left smirking.

- Chapter 2 End -

Jenn: I'm talking again no matter what this brat says.  
Jay: HEY! -rubs two bumps on head- YOU HIT ME!  
Jenn: I'll do it again too. -holds up the bat-  
Jay: That's okay! -cowers-  
Jenn: For those of you wondering, I'm her muse, so to speak. -jabs a thumb over to Jay-  
Jay: An abusive muse. -continues rubbing sore head-  
Jenn: That's because I'm also your other half! Your bitchy tomboy half! Now come here! -holds up bat again-  
Jay: AHHHH! -runs away screaming-


	3. What smell, Missy?

Jay: Have you been waiting long?  
Jenn: They shoulda waited longer.  
Jay: You're just a bitch.  
Jenn: -not phased- Your point?  
Jay: -huff- Never mind. This story belongs to me but Inuyasha does not!  
Jenn: I'm surprised I didn't have to tell you to say that.  
Jay: -ignores Jenn- It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Jenn: Don't you dare ignore me, you little twit!  
Jay: EEP! -runs away screaming- Don't hurt me!  
Jenn: -scratches cheek- That was cool.

- Chapter 3 - What smell, Missy?

'I need to find Kagome,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he was walking through the forest. He stopped. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. 'I really can't get that ningen out of my head.'

"But I do need to talk to her," he said aloud. He continued walking. He smelled the blue Sakura Flower that had mixed with the smell of watermelon and knew it was Kagome. He didn't run but he did sped up a little. He did want to see her no matter how much he denied it. 'What the hell is getting into me?'

"Ah," a voice said coming from the hot spring. "This is so relaxing."

Sesshomaru peeked from behind a bush to see Kagome in the hot spring with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru had enough honor to turn away but he didn't have the capacity to. She was sitting there naked in the steamy water. He couldn't see anything below the water but he still couldn't turn away from her relaxed form. He sighed.

"Who's there?" Kagome opened her eyes and dipped into the water up to her chin.

Sesshomaru pulled his head back. Kagome saw the rustling of bushes where Sesshomaru was. She smirked. "You know not to be a peeping tom!" she said, grabbed her sneaker and threw it into the bushes. It hit Sesshomaru in the forehead hard. He fell over unconscious. Kagome got up from hearing the thud and wrapped a towel around herself. She pulled back the bushes thinking to see Inuyasha or Miroku. She gasped when she saw none other than Sesshomaru. She walked over to his head and knelt, picking up her shoe that left a design on his forehead. She giggled to herself. 'He looks adorable when he's sleeping, and not yelling, "Die, Inuyasha." ' She ran her fingers through his silver hair. 'It's so soft. I'm jealous.'

"Oo!" Kagome said in surprise as Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her thin stomach. Kagome pulled her hand back from his soft hair as his eyes slowly opened.

"It's me, Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his red forehead.

"Gomen about that."

"Iie, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been there," he said. 'Did I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, just apologize to a ningen?'

'Did he just apologize to me?' Kagome just sat there.

Sesshomaru looked away and noticed that her towel had spilt and it showed her thigh up to her hips. His hand reached and covered it with her towel. She saw this and blushed. "Gomen."

'Why was she apologizing? She didn't mean to do it.' He said, "Don't worry about it."

'Since when was he so understanding?' She absently started to pet his tail that was around her waist with her fingers lightly. Sesshomaru smiled gently. Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled as well. Sesshomaru saw her soft smile and he almost melted. It was that one smile where she looked like she could be an angel and she was smiling at him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"You're smiling," she said.

Sesshomaru's face went back to its emotionless state. "It won't happen again."

"You should smile more often. It suits you," Kagome said and smiled one of her melting smiles again.

"I must get going," he said and stood up at started walking away. Little did he know, he was towing a naked Kagome with him.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

He stopped and turned around.

"Mind putting me down?" Kagome said and giggled.

Sesshomaru's tail unwrapped around her. He tried hard not to blush but the pinkness came through next to his maroon stripes. Kagome smiled when she saw this and turned around to adjust her towel.

Sesshomaru couldn't control his body. He walked behind her and put his arms around Kagome's slender form. She let out a little gasp. But cuddled into his body warmth and fluffy tail because he was not wearing his armor. His tail, in fact, went around both of them. 'What's going on with me?' Both of them thought as they closed their eyes and both smiled blissfully.

Kagome pushed him away from her. His tail left, along with his smile. He felt truly confused. 'Why did I do that? Why did she pull away from me?'

Kagome's heart lurched when she pulled away from him. 'Why am I feeling this way for Sesshomaru? He is Inuyasha's brother, an enemy.' Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru. 'But I can't help it.' She jumped at Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck in a great hug. But what she did not realize was that when her hands left her towel, it would fall.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked that she jumped at him after she pulled away. He caught her and his arms wrapped around her, closing his eyes. His hands felt her bare silky back and he opened his eyes and saw her towel barely hanging on her hips. He felt kind of awkward as he felt her breasts on his chest. "Um?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome pulled back from him and stepped back and as she did so Sesshomaru turned his head away from her. She looked at him completely hurt. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear," he responded. He shed his top haori and wrapped it around her petite form without looking at her.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and turned away, blushing a deep ruby. She felt the fabric on her shoulders and it was soft and somewhat silky. She covered herself the rest of the way and folded her arms over her chest. She turned back around and he was gone. "Sesshomaru?"

...

'What has gotten into me?' Sesshomaru yelled in his head. 'I can not believe I did that!' Sesshomaru continued to walk away from the direction of Kagome. 'I can not believe she did that either.' He could still feel her silky skin under his fingertips. 'I think I like her.' Sesshomaru shook himself. 'What am I saying? It would never work out.' Sesshomaru stopped. 'I do. I like her.' He fell back and leaned against a tree and sat down. 'Wow. Sesshomaru, get a hold of yourself! She is a ningen. And I've tried to kill her!' he felt his heart of ice crack. 'No, I do not like her. I love her. Kuso, Kagome!' He sat there rubbing his forehead.

...

Kagome put her clothes back on and she put Sesshomaru's haori on over her clothes. It felt right. She snuggled in it. She could smell his scent on it. Kagome sighed contently. He smelled of rain and a mint tea leaves. She loved it. She took it off and put it in her yellow pack, wrapping it around some of her clothes. "I don't think Inuyasha could get the smell through that."

"What smell, Missy?" a teasing voice asked.

Kagome turned around wide-eyed. Kagome sighed when she saw Sango. 'She's gonna give me a heart attack if she keeps doing that.' "Don't do that!"

Sango laughed. "So how was the bath?"

Kagome smiled. "Fantastic."

Sango looked at Kagome funny as Kagome went off into dream world. Sango cleared her throat. Kagome didn't respond. Sango walked toward her and waved her hand in Kagome's face. Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango, who laughed. "What happened to you? You seem so happy."

"I am."

"I figured. Why are you so happy?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at Sango. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can, Kagome."

"So can I," Kagome said and walked by Sango, smirking.

"Kagome!" Sango laughed. "Tell me!" she yelled as she ran to catch up to her.

"No," Kagome giggled. "I can't."

"At least tell me what smell," Sango said and Kagome stopped dead, blushing a pretty pink. Sango smirked, "Or is it _whose_ smell?"

"Shh… okay I'll tell you who. Promise not to tell ANYONE?"

"Kagome, you know me better than that," Sango smiled.

"No, I mean it. It might be scary to hear."

"Who is it?" Sango asked, excited.

"It's… It's Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

"SESS-" Sango exclaimed until Kagome covered her mouth, cutting her off. Sango's eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru and now do me a favor and NOT tell the whole forest that!" Kagome said. "Can I let you go now?"

Sango nodded.

"Okay don't scream or tell anyone and I might tell you the whole story." Kagome pulled her hand back from Sango's mouth.

"Tell me everything!" Sango smirked and sat down.

"First," Kagome opened her bag and took out Sesshomaru's haori and put it on over her clothes.

Sango gasped, "That's… that's Sesshomaru's."

"That's right. You're so smart, Sango," Kagome said sarcastically and laughed. Sango joined her.

"It all started after I saw the village after I sat Inuyasha and said I was going home. I spotted Rin in the village and…"

- Chapter 3 End -

Jenn: Yeah, Sesshomaru's outta character. So sue us.  
Jay: She didn't mean that.  
Jenn: Maybe I did.  
Jay: Liar!  
Jenn: -smirk-  
Jay: -glares at Jenn- Well, anyway. –turns to readers- Thank you so much for reviewing!  
Jenn: Even when some of your comments weren't necessary.  
Jay: Jenn! You're so rude! I don't understand how people like you.  
Jenn: -looks bored- Me neither.


	4. She loves me?

Jay: And we're back!  
Jenn: You sound like a talk show host.  
Jay: BITE ME!  
Jenn: Gladly. -starts walking over to Jay-  
Jay: NOT LITERALLY!  
Jenn: Then don't tempt me. -grumbles-  
Jay: -shutters- Uh, um, yeah.  
Jenn: Spit it out!  
Jay: Story, ours; Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi's!  
Jenn: -pats Jay's head- Good girl.

- Chapter 4 - She loves me?

"MIROKU, YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. He touched the edge of the hole and growled in pain as it zapped him.

"Inuyasha, you won't get any were doing that," Miroku said with his legs criss-crossed as he was sitting, his eyes closed and arms folded.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha jumped trying to break through it but he zapped his shoulder as he did that and said, "Damnit!"

"Having problems, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she entered the clearing and sat opposite of Miroku on a log set there by Miroku. Shippo pounced into her lap as she sat.

"Yes, it looks like you could use some help, huh, Inuyasha?" Sango said as she entered after Kagome. She sat next to Miroku, who surprisingly put his arm around her shoulders instead of touching lower.

"YOU GUYS GET ME OUT OF HERE, OR SO HELP ME!" Inuyasha threatened, putting up his fists. They just laughed.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. You keep talking like that, you'll never get out of there," Kagome said.

"Wench," he mumbled and sat putting his hands in the other's sleeve.

Kagome turned around, and whispered, "Sit."

Inuyasha fell to the bottom of his hole and just grumbled in the dirt.

"I'll be right back," Kagome sat up placing Shippo on the log she sat on.

Sango stood as well. "I'll be going with you, Kagome."

"Alright," Kagome said and walked on. She stopped looked back. "In that case, we'll be out for a little while and be back as soon as possible," she said and smiled.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha said to the girls' backs as they walked away. "KAGOME! SANGO! GET BACK HERE!"

His voice stopped as they went into the forest.

"Damnit. Miroku," Inuyasha said in a surprisingly calm tone, "will you get me out of here, please?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he had seen a ghost. Then he fainted over the log he sat on.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

...

"As I said, Kagome, you have to tell him," Sesshomaru heard Sango tell Kagome.

"I know, but I don't want to scare him or get killed for it," Kagome replied.

'For what?' Sesshomaru asked, as he sat in a shadowed tree. 'Tell who what?' Sesshomaru started to get that headache feeling again.

"If Sesshomaru loves you, then he won't kill you or get scared by it," Sango comforted her dear friend.

'Me? TELL ME WHAT? I promise I won't kill you, my darling. I think I do love you. Ever since that kiss,' he though and dreamt about the kiss that started everything until Kagome spoke.

"I know. I'm just scared. What if he doesn't love me like I do him? I admit it. I love Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke with her heart.

'She loves me?' He, Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands, smiled happily at this. Then the smile left his face. 'Why am I so happy? She's a human! I can't love filth! She will never mean anything to me.' And with that, he jumped out of the tree and jumped to landed in the little clearing where he sat on the same bolder and waited for Rin and Jaken to come back at the end of the day.

...

A few of the leaves fell and one landed on Kagome's hand that sat on her lap. "What was that?"

"I dunno," Sango said. "I think we need to go back now. Something felt really weird before the leaves fell."

"Good idea. I felt it, too." Kagome stood and started walking back to camp with Sango at her side.

"And, I think you should tell him," Sango continued to talk about Sesshomaru.

"Sango. Drop it," Kagome laughed.

"But it's so interesting! You and Sesshomaru," Sango said and smiled at her friend.

"I know. But I just felt back there that it wouldn't work," Kagome said with a sad expression. "Can we just stop talking about Sesshomaru?" 'Even though I think I might actually love the expressionless guy.'

"Yeah. Okay, Kagome," Sango said. "But perk up when you go into camp. It's not usual to see you sad unless it was Inuyasha. And I don't think he did anything stupid like that lately."

Kagome laughed. "Okay, Sango."

...

As Kagome and Sango walked into the clearing, where they left Miroku and Inuyasha and Shippo, they found that Miroku and Inuyasha switched places.

"Hello, Kagome," Inuyasha cooed.

"Uh oh," Kagome and Sango said in unison.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said calmly, "Why did you sit me?"

Kagome looked shocked at Sango, who looked equally shocked. "Uh, sit."

Inuyasha fell to the ground and started screaming about a certain bitch. Kagome's eyes held fire in them. Sango stepped back from the two. Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs, "SIIITT!"

Inuyasha fell unconscious again.

"Sango, remove the sutra and it will let Miroku out when he wakes up. And when Inuyasha wakes up tell him to go and gather firewood. We will use the hole as a fire pit. We are camping here tonight," Kagome commanded. She was really angry and when she gets angry, lately, she gets commanding. Kagome stomped off into the woods. She needed to blow off steam. But she didn't want to do it to Sango.

"Kagome," Sango meekly said, "where are you going?"

"I'll be back before night fall. I'm gonna cool my head." And she left Sango standing between two men and Shippo, who was hiding behind one of the logs.

"She can be really scary when she's like that," Shippo piped up.

...

Sesshomaru paced as he waited for Rin. His thoughts consumed by a miko who had just confessed her love. He never had so many headaches in his years. Jaken just made his appearance from his frightful encounter with his lord. He did not make a sound but he sat down out of the way as he watched his lord walk back and forth in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squeaked. She ran the rest of the way up the hill from town and attacked her lord's leg. "Is Lady Kagome back?"

"No! She will not be back!" Sesshomaru said with a glare and pulled Rin from his leg and looked her directly in her eyes. "I do not love her! She is not and will not be my mate! She will not be your mother! She is a human and therefore unworthy of me! Do not call her Lady Kagome again."

Rin's eye pricked with tears and she yanked herself from Sesshomaru's grip and ran as fast as she could. Rin's tears fell as she ran through the town.

Sesshomaru scoffed and jumped away leaving the toad youkai all alone behind the boulder where Sesshomaru once sat on.

...

What Sesshomaru did not know was that he had one other person who heard the conversation. Kagome's fist was tight hanging on her shirt right in front of her heart. Her heart itself was tight and in seconds, she did not think that it could shatter in that many pieces in only a few sentences. Her blood felt cold and she ached to spill it. But first she had to see Rin. The little girl might be traumatized by her own adoptive father. She ran after the little girl whom she had been thinking about as a daughter.

- Chapter 4 End -

Jenn: Kind of a cliffy.  
Jay: Not really.  
Jenn: Shut up.  
Jay: -looks at reviews- We got a review that had Sesshomaru referred to as Fluffy. And they told us that they meant fluffy was Sesshomaru. -looks confused-  
Jenn: Uh duh? Any fan of Sesshomaru knows his nickname Fluffy. I actually call him Sir Fluffles.  
Jay: -looks at more of the reviews- Hey! I actually got an answer as to why people like you!  
Jenn: O...kay?  
Jay: -reads- "for the reason, people like rude people, is because it makes them seem nicer than they actually are..." Thank you, Kyekye!  
Jenn: Go figure. You're not welcome all of you! I don't even get paid for this B.S.! –goes on a cussing rant-  
Jay:-sighs- you guys better get outta here... before she turns to the audience to take out her rage.  
Jenn: -turns to the audience and smirks evilly-


	5. She’ll Be Fine, Right?

Jenn: And we're back.  
Jay: Someone's still sounding like a talk show host.  
Jenn: -glares- Is that a problem?  
Jay: -smiles- Not at all!  
Jenn: I think it's interesting how Sesshomaru got really bad reviews after the last chapter... Even someone told us Sesshomaru was a prick! HAHA!  
Jay: I know! And Kagome and Rin were loved.  
Jenn: YOU GUYS ARE PITY TAKERS! Weirdos.  
Jay: Umm... RosaryMustang... you're not gonna like the end of this chapter...  
Jenn: For those not knowing what's going on, RosaryMustang told us that chapter cliffies must die... I thought that was interesting...  
Jay: -stares at Jenn- Um? You're weird.  
Jenn: We know that. And InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight... If it's a pelt... WHY DOES IT MOVE ON IT'S OWN ACCORD!  
Jay: Don't mind her... Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and we own this story. Thank you.  
Jenn: Okay, if I'm a talk show host, you're a flight attendant.

- Chapter 5 - She'll be fine, right?

'How could he snap on Rin like that?' Kagome thought as tears ran down her cheeks, running after Rin.

"Rin!" she called. Kagome slowed down to a halt and tried to catch her breath. Hearing sobs, she turned to see the tree she once hid in from Inuyasha. Slowly walking toward it, she saw little Rin curled up tight and sobbing uncontrollably into her knees. Kagome looked at her with blurry eyes as she was crying just about as much as Rin. In fact, she was crying less than she wanted to; she wished she could just open the dam of tears and just break down. 'No, I must be strong for Rin.'

"Rin," Kagome whispered. Rin slowly picked up her head. Her cheeks were already tear-stained. She smiled slightly as she saw Kagome. Only a few seconds later, Rin lurched herself into Kagome's arms. "It's alright, Rin. It's alright, I'm here."

"No, it's not alright. Lord Sesshomaru hates me," Rin cried into Kagome's shirt.

"No, he doesn't. He loves you. Do you think he would protect you as much as he does if he hated you?" Kagome said, making Rin's tears subside.

"Then why did he say those things about me?" Rin sobbed.

"He didn't say those things about you. You are his little girl. You are his adopted daughter. He was just confused," Kagome said and hugged Rin.

Rin's tears slowly stopped; soon she gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged Rin closely and Kagome's own tears started to leak even more than before. Even if she tried to stop them, they wouldn't let her stop them from draining out her eyes. 'What am I going to do?' she thought.

"What can I do? My heart is shattered. I can't think. All I want to do is die," she said aloud to herself. She looked at Rin, whose eyes were a little red from her tears. Kagome smiled ever so softly at they young girl. Kagome lifted her head and crawled out of the hallow tree from which the two were hiding.

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken could be heard yelling for Rin.

Kagome stood up with Rin still in her arms and started to walk towards Jaken.

"Rin! Rin! You blasted child! Ri–" Jaken saw Kagome coming towards him with a sleeping Rin in her arms.

"Take good care of her, Jaken," Kagome said as if she was in a trance or even possessed. Only one emotion could be seen, but barely, and it was sadness in her deep blue eyes. She bent down and handed Rin to Jaken.

Kagome turned around and started to walk into the woods, slowly and almost ghostlike, as if she wasn't even sure of where she was going. The truth was, she didn't. Her heart was in pieces and the person that caused it was the only one to fix it, only it wasn't possible. Her tears never stopped coming it seemed. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red from them. Not a sound uttered from her lips since she gave Rin to Jaken. The only thing moving were her legs, her arms were at her sides, her head felt light and she was staring at nothing at all. The roughness of the forest floor didn't seem to do anything to stop her; it just let her float by. The trees seemed to move out of her way as she went along. No beautiful smile or happiness graced her features, but in its place emptiness and sadness.

A growl came from behind her and a wolf pounced at her looking for fresh easy meat. A foot from her, it hit a clear barrier and dissipated on contact. Kagome didn't even register the wolf as it came to her but either way it was stopped and Kagome continued her sorrowful walk.

...

Night started to set in and Sango became worried about Kagome.

"She'll be fine, right?" she asked Miroku who was sitting right next to her with his arm around her in front of the fire pit.

"Right," Miroku said, but it didn't sound as if he believed it. He, too, had worry showing on his face. 'Kagome, please come back safe,' Miroku thought as he looked up at the starry sky. He looked back down at Sango and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked and gave a big yawn.

"She be along any time now, Shippo. Why not get some sleep," Sango said softly as Kagome would have if she were present.

"But I'm not," Shippo paused to yawn, "I'm not ti–" he yawned again.

Sango smiled and pulled a blanket from Kagome's backpack, placing it around Shippo. He reacted by lying down and closing his eyes.

Sango bent down to tuck in the little kitsune when she felt something on her butt. She gave an irritated look and slapped the owner of the hand, who was none other than Miroku. "Now's not the time, Miroku! We need to go find Kagome!" Sango yelled but in a whisper voice.

"Isn't Kagome back yet?" Inuyasha said coming in with another armful of logs for the fire. He placed them on the stack that he made that was as tall as he was. He looked at Sango and Miroku. "Where is she?"

"We don't know," Sango said. "She hasn't come back yet. We were just going to go look for her ourselves."

"We'll split up. Find her!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Miroku, you search that way, Sango you stay here if she comes back, and I'll go the way she left."

Miroku nodded and ran off in the direction Inuyasha had pointed to. Sango sat back down with tears glistening in her eyes. Inuyasha sped to the edge of the forest and looked in between the trees to see if he could see her before plunging into the forest. 'Kagome, please be okay.'

...

Sesshomaru sat in a dark tree trying not to think of a single thing, but it failed him. He thought of what he said to Rin. He had not meant it to be that hard and frightening for the child but he made a mistake. Then he remembered what he said about Rin when he had accidentally kissed Kagome, _"She acts like a daughter. And that's how I treat her."_ 'A great father I'm making that poor girl.'

"Milord?" Jaken said from on the ground below the tree Sesshomaru was in. "Milord, I have found Rin. She is asleep."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Milord?" Jaken asked cautiously and quietly. "The miko woman was the one that found her. She told me to take good care of her. I am your loyal servant but I will follow what the miko said."

"And why is that, Jaken?"

"Because, Milord, the miko frightened me. She had tears running down her cheeks and she showed only one emotion: sadness. She looked as if she were to kill herself, Milord. I don't know what is holding me to listen to what she said but I will, even if it ends my life," Jaken didn't know how to phrase it but he tried his best.

" 'Looked as if she were to kill herself'?" Sesshomaru repeated. "You're sure, Jaken?"

"Hai, Milord."

Another sound entered Sesshomaru's ears; he heard his brother's voice. It wasn't menacing, it was full of worry. And what he heard made even him worry, for Inuyasha was calling out for Kagome.

- Chapter 5 End -

Jenn: Okay, yes, yes, shut up, we're evil for leaving it off there...  
Jay: BE NICE! Or they won't come back.  
Jenn: Curiosity will get the best of them.  
Jay: Possibly... And could you guys do us a favor? Tell us if you favorited our fic so it will give us motivation to write a lot more. Maybe check out our other fics?  
Jenn: Don't ask too much.  
Jay: You're right... –sigh- Course they can't do that! It's too much work...  
Jenn: -smiles- Just like it's too much work to write up this fic...


	6. What Do You Want, Wolf?

Jenn: We BA-ACK!  
Jay: Run and hide.  
Jenn: Please do. No one is going to like the end of this chapter!  
Jay: SHUSH! -stuffs a sock in Jenn's mouth- Don't give anything away!  
Jenn: -glares at Jay and points at the sock- HIS HETTER HE HLEAN!  
Jay: Yes, it's clean!  
Jenn: Anthwer wuestons!  
Jay: I'm not sure there were that many... -looks at reviews- Ah! Here's a question. From frosty9696. "r u going to finish it?" Hmm.  
Jenn: HOO!  
Jay: Jenn take the sock out of your mouth if you wanna talk. People can't understand you even though I can.  
Jenn: -takes out the sock and blows a raspberry at the ground- My mouth tathes weird now.  
Jay: Go figure.  
Jenn: Answer the question!  
Jay: Oh! Oh yeah! We have no idea! We actually are beginning to have problems with this fic...  
Jenn and Jay: Writer's Block.  
Jenn: -is rereading the reviews and starts laughing- Someone said we need counseling!  
Jay: -laughs as well- We've had over forty sessions!  
Jenn: -continues reading and sighs- someone also likes to give out their stories.  
Jay: If you are going to ask us to read your story, send it in a PM. And we might get a chance to read it. But! We will be a critic. It will be constructive.  
Jenn: From her.  
Jay: "I'm amazed that even though it follows the characters you expect in an InuYasha story so true to form, that you give us a twist on their personalities and thinking and it still seems as it should be. (Does that make sense?) Anyway I enjoyed it until Sess freaked on thinking about love...and he only bad thing he could say about it was she was a human." From oldestmaiden.  
Yes, we... well, I know what you are talking about. Lol. Think about Sesshomaru. He hates his brother because he's HALF-human.  
Jenn: And he has the sword Sesshomaru wants.  
Jay: He can't even hold the thing without hurting himself. This is Sesshomaru we are talking about! You try to get into his head!  
Jenn: -noticed a comment left by a InuKag shipper- Ooo. Looks like we've caught the attention of an InuKag person! And it positive! What's wrong with the world?  
Jay: Quit being negative! -thinks about it- Never mind. This has gone on way too long. On with the story!  
Jenn: -quickly talks like on those radio commercials- Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and will never belong to us for we are not that rich. Though this fanfiction belongs to us. It may make you cry, laugh, and etc if you get involved with fanfictions. Enjoy.

- Chapter 6 - What Do You Want, Wolf?

"Where is that damn girl?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled to him from above him. She was on Kilala's back above the trees.

"Did she come back?" Inuyasha yelled up.

"No. I'm beginning to get really worried, Inuyasha!" Sango said as Kilala hovered.

"I know. I know!" Inuyasha called out as he punched a nearby tree making a big hole there.

"Miroku has gone missing, too!" Sango called down.

"He's nearby. I can still get his scent." Inuyasha looked around. His nose perked up when he smelt something in the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she noticed Inuyasha tense.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Inuyasha said to himself as he started to run fast in the direction of the scent.

...

A nose was in the air, sniffing slightly. A tornado appeared suddenly and flew off throwing dust all over the night air.

"Koga! Wait!" Ginta shouted and started running after him.

"Hey! Wait for me, too!" Hakkaku called following closely but slowly behind Ginta and Koga.

Suddenly, Koga stopped. Ginta and Hakkaku stopped next to him and panted when Koga wasn't even breathing hard.

"Why'd you stop, Koga?" Ginta asked, catching his breath.

"What do you want, wolf?" a voice was heard in front of Koga. Inuyasha was standing there, not paying much attention to the three wolf demons in front of him. He kept looking around and smelling the air as he did so. Sango landed on the ground next him, as she had jumped off Kilala's back. Kilala lowered to the ground slowly next to Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga asked. Inuyasha flinched. He wasn't ready to admit something had happened to her.

"Why do you care? And what are you doing out so late at night?" Inuyasha snapped at the questioning wolf.

"I could ask you the latter question myself," Koga growled back.

"Boys, we don't have time for this!" Sango hollered making the demons wince at the volume.

"Why? What happened?" Koga now looked worried.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked.

"If I had do you think I would have asked? Now tell me what's going on!" Koga said getting frustrated about getting no answer.

"Kagome is missing. And at the moment, so is Miroku," Sango said as Inuyasha had his nose in the air, trying to catch Kagome's scent.

"I'm here," Miroku's voice called from the air. He was on Hachi's back as he floated above them.

"You MORON! Get down here!" Sango yelled.

"Okay!" Miroku then started to fall in his sitting position as Hachi changed back into his known form.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY!" Sango bellowed.

"Calm down, will ya?" Miroku called to her as he put his staff out to catch on a tree branch, slowing his down enough so he gracefully landed on his feet, while Hachi floated down like a balloon. "See? I'm fine."

"I wasn't worried about you!" Sango said and turned away from him.

"That hurt!" Miroku said and started to fake cry.

"You're tears won't change my mind even if they were real," Sango said.

All the while the three wolves were staring at the couple with their brows raised.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called.

"Are you gonna be mad at me too, Inuyasha?"

"Did you find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hastily.

Sango looked at Miroku for an answer, the worry coming back in her face for her best friend.

Miroku's face fell and he looked at the ground. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help, Master Miroku," Hachi said as he tapped his hands together nervously.

"Thank you, Hachi. Could you help us a while longer to find Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Of course, I will!"

"Alright, mutt! What did you do to Kagome this time?" Koga hollered.

"Oh, Koga. Didn't see you there," Miroku said.

"Answer my question!"

"Inuyasha didn't do anything to make Kagome disappear! And you better get that through your head!" Sango yelled.

Koga started to almost cower at the angry female. "Jeez."

"Something must have happened to her if she hasn't come back yet! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN ACCUSE INUYASHA!" Sango was now yelling at the top of her lungs making all of the men there cover their ears.

"OW!" Koga howled along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Sango's eyes were flared red. And she was breathing heavy.

"What has you so fluffed up that you're defending the mutt?" Koga asked softly.

"I worried about my friend! Now get you ass in gear and help us find her!" Sango said and mounted Kilala. She looked to Miroku. "You coming or not?"

"I think I'll let you be alone for a while. You get really scary when you're like this. I'll have Hachi help me."

"Fine," Sango ground out. "Let's find her Kilala!" Kilala gave a roar and leapt into the air faster than anyone could blink.

"Your girlfriend's terrifying when she does that," Ginta said from behind Koga. Hakkaku was hiding behind Koga as well.

"Will you two gain some backbone? And get out from behind me!" Koga said. "Let's find Kagome."

At once, they split up into three groups; Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku started to sift through the forest on one side at top speed, being one; Miroku and Hachi rose into the air searching above, being another; and Inuyasha, being the last, took the other side of the forest that Koga was searching.

...

"Kaede?" Shippo mused as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Yes, dear one?" Kaede turned to the small fox demon.

"How did I get here? And where's Inuyasha and the others?" Shippo sat up continuing to rub his eyes.

Kaede tried to smile but failed in making it believable. "They are out. They should be back soon."

Suddenly Shippo remembered that Kagome was missing when he went to sleep. "Kaede! Are they looking for Kagome?"

"Aye," Kaede sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie to the small kitsune. "Sango dropped ye off here so she could help look."

"I must go help them!" Shippo said about to run out of the hut until Kaede grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Ye better stay. The others will come back. And they will come back with Kagome," Kaede said.

"O-okay," Shippo said as he cast his gaze downward.

...

Inuyasha jumped back into the same clearing just as Sango arrived on Kilala. Miroku and Hachi were already there. A few seconds later, Koga arrived with two very tired out wolf demons with him.

"I couldn't catch her scent. Either it's changed or she's nowhere in the area," Koga said to the others.

"I got the same thing," Inuyasha said.

"The tree are really dense and it's too dark to actually see anything," Sango said, her voice much calmer than it was before.

"Sango's right. If you two can't get her scent and we can't see, we have to wait till morning to find her," Miroku reasoned.

"But what if something happens to her?" Inuyasha said anxiously.

"Hey, this is Kagome we are talking about," Sango said. "She is a lot stronger than she was when we first met her. And she's starting to get a handle on controlling her miko powers. She can take care of herself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. She was right and he knew it. "Fine. Let's go to Kaede's for the night." Inuyasha started to walk in the direction of Kaede's hut with Miroku, Sango and Hachi in tow. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned around to face the three wolves. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Startled by Inuyasha's hospitality, Koga slowly unfolded his arms and started to walk after the group.

"Wait for us!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted, following Koga's lead.

...

Sesshomaru was debating whether or not to go find Kagome.

"Jaken," he said sternly.

"Hai, Milord?" Jaken's voice wavered as he spoke. He was watching over a sleeping Rin.

Sesshomaru hopped down from his shaded tree.

"Tell me what the miko looked like again. And you are sure it was her that found Rin?"

"Hai, Milord! I'm sure. The miko said for me to take care of Rin before heading off into the forest. She looked so sad and I was so frightened by her, Milord!"

"Why did she look sad?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly to himself.

"Perhaps... perhaps she heard your out-outburst, Milord," Jaken murmured as he cowered, waiting to be struck.

"My outburst?" Sesshomaru said softly. Then it hit him. 'She must have heard what I said to Rin. But how was that possible? I should have noticed.' He wanted to believe that she hadn't heard him. He wanted to believe that because if she had heard him... He feared the worst. Then he remembered Jaken's words: _"She looked as if she were to kill herself." _Sesshomaru's eye's widened. 'She wouldn't, would she?'

"Oh gods," Sesshomaru said. He looked back at Jaken and glared hard. "Watch over Rin. If anything happens to her, I'll skin you alive."

"H-hai, M-milord!" Jaken muttered as Sesshomaru leapt into the air and was gone.

...

"Well, well. If it isn't Kagome," a familiar voice said in the forest as Kagome kept walking.

Kagome didn't even turn her head or make any movement as to if she heard the voice.

"Come, come, Kagome. What has you so... flustered?" the voice continued, taunting her. Kagome continued walking and didn't answer.

- Chapter 6 End -

Jay: Yes, we know you hate us even more! And it's short! And RosaryMustang isn't very nice. We love candy. And moose are very mad when they charge...  
Jenn: Well, you can take your moose back! It doesn't like me. It ran when I guarded my candy stash.  
Jay: -giggles- Oh! Do you wanna see us? boredx2(dot)deviantart(dot)com! Check us out in our gallery!  
Jenn: Are we actually getting along?  
Jay: -blinks- Woah, we are!  
Jenn: Time to stop that... -takes out a chainsaw-  
Jay: Mee-mee-mee-mee… -shrinks to about three inches tall- You wouldn't...  
Jenn: -smirks evilly-


	7. FLASHBACK

Jay: -gets on the floor and bows- You have really no idea how sorry I am... -drags Jenn to bow too-  
Jenn: Sorry..-grumbles then dodges thrown objects- HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY!  
Jay: WE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! After about a year...  
Jenn: Inuyasha... our interest is dying... maybe we should just start reading the manga... Is the manga even finished? That's it we're gonna start reading the manga.  
Jay: I wonder what SessKag-ness we could find! ^_^  
Jenn: Stupid romance nut.  
Jay: HEY!  
Jenn: Let's see, we left off with Inuyasha and the gang going back to Kaede's hut with Koga and Hachi... Sesshomaru decided to go off and look for Kagome... and Kagome met someone familiar while she walked...

- Chapter 7 - FLASHBACK

The group, including the wolf demons and Hachi, made it to Kaede's hut. Sango went in first with Kilala and Miroku in tow with Hachi. The wolves reluctantly followed in as Inuyasha looked out one last time, scanning the trees nearby, knowing she wouldn't be there but hoped she would. Inuyasha let out a sigh as he entered the hut only to have Shippo launch at him.

"Inuyasha! Is she still outside?" Shippo asked, hopeful. "Let her in!"

"She's not here, Shippo," Inuyasha said quietly. "We couldn't find her."

"Wh-what?" Shippo whimpered as he dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Shippo," Sango interrupted. "It was too dark and the trees were too dense to see anything." She picked up the gloomy kitsune. "We'll find her in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Won't we, guys?" Sango turned to face Inuyasha, Miroku, Hachi and the wolves, gaining nods. "We will find her. I promise you."

"Can I help this time?"

"Child, I think ye should stay with me," Kaede interjected. "With the help of these wolves and Miroku's friend, they will find our dear Kagome."

Shippo looked and felt helpless.

"Get sleep," Inuyasha ordered. "We start as soon as the sun's up." Inuyasha then left the hut.

Sesshomaru leapt from tree to tree scouring the forest faster than the wind that blew through said trees, knowing it would be easier to see Kagome through the trees rather than above them.

The last time Sesshomaru chased after Kagome was for a completely different reason. Sesshomaru thought about that time. Being smart left a scent trail as for someone to find her, Kagome and Rin had been taken captive by the wind witch again. Sesshomaru, caring for Rin and wanting to get back at Kagura for insulting him, followed Kagome's scent after figuring out that Rin's scent was mixed in but very faint.

- FLASHBACK -

"This witch is getting on my last nerves," Sesshomaru growled, jumping effortlessly through the trees. Much to his annoyance, he had to waste energy by going through the trees since that was where Kagome's scent trail was the strongest. It wasn't an unpleasant scent but he was quite annoyed it was a ningen's, as his nose twitched.

Sesshomaru inhaled again, noticing Kagome's sent was getting stronger. He was getting closer. A few more leaps and he should be able to find the girls. Yet, in knowing this, Sesshomaru slowed down. Of course, he was smart knowing that Kagura would be there and he should sneak around knowing the situation before rampaging in, unlike a certain hanyou he knew.

As he approached a clearing with a cabin in it, no doubt holding the two captives, he saw Kagura on a feather hovering over the cabin in circles, keeping a look out. He noticed that she was only looking outside the clearing, not watching the cabin. Something must be holding the girls inside.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha blared as he ran for Kagura, tetsutaiga out.

"Great. A distraction." Sesshomaru gave the smallest of a smirk before running behind the cabin. Putting his ear to the back door, he heard a faint hiss and crackle noise. Just hearing that, he knew there was a fire, and it seemed to be a large one. Opening the back door slowly, a stream of smoke came out. "Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice came to his ears.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome coughed.

Sesshomaru opened the door only to pull back due to all the smoke coming out. Taking in a breath of air, he walked in calmly. Seeing what was inside annoyed him. Rin and Kagome were tied together, back to back, with a fire cage around them. They thought this would stop him? Like a flash, he moved into the fired circle, grabbed Kagome and Rin, even Kagome's bow and quiver, with his one arm and moved out of the cabin setting both girls down on the grass behind the cabin, untied.

Kagome and Rin both coughed, trying to get the smoke out of their lungs.

"I knew you'd come for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered as she hugged Sesshomaru's legs.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome offered, giving him a heart warming smile.

Sesshomaru just stared at her before turning his attention to noise that was going on on the other side of the cabin.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed.

Sesshomaru could tell the woman still liked the damned hanyou. Not like he cared who the ningen cared for. He watched the miko move to see around the corner of the cabin only to have a gust of wind blow her hair back, almost knocking her over. She pulled back, thanking kami that Kagura hadn't seen her.

Sesshomaru then noticed the miko come back and stand right in front of him, not scared, not worried, but determined. She was the strangest ningen he ever met.

"Sesshomaru, could I have my bow and arrows?" Kagome asked. "Please," she added, not sure if it would even make a difference.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand up and in his hand was her quiver handing as he held the strap and her bow. She took the quiver first and slung it over her head and through one of her arms. Then she gladly took her bow next, but as soon as her fingers touched his, Sesshomaru's eyes dilated. Tenseiga pulsed. He looked at the now quiet sword, confused. When he looked up, he saw Kagome by the edge of the cabin again, only she jumped around the corner, arrow strung and fired it.

"I like her, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin stated happily with one of her toothy smiles.

Sesshomaru didn't reply; he only started to walk to the corner of the cabin. As Rin started to jog to catch up to her Lord, he ordered, "Stay here, Rin."

"Hai!" Rin plopped down and sat against the cabin, happily following orders.

Sesshomaru decided he wanted to get Kagura himself. As he got to the battlefield, he stood near Kagome, who had stayed near the cabin as to keep Kagura surrounded. Yet, much to his irritation, Kagura had already fled and Inuyasha was still here with the whole motley crew.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed as usual. Frankly, Sesshomaru was getting sick of it.

"Inuyasha! No! Sesshomaru was the one who saved me," Kagome stopped Inuyasha.

"Him? Kagome, he'd kill you if given the chance!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, yet not taking his eyes off Sesshomaru.

"Don't be confused, woman," Sesshomaru spoke, his eyes seemed to look down at her. "If you had not been tied to my ward, I would not have bothered."

"Ya see?" Inuyasha stated, frustrated.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. 'No, it couldn't be true. Why? He could have left me in there. But he didn't.'

"I'll kill you now, Sesshomaru. I have frustration to take out on something and you'll do," Inuyasha said, holding Tetsusaiga above his head.

"Inuyasha! STOP!" Kagome yelled, about to stand in between the two brothers.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt Tenseiga pulse again. 'So, you want to be drawn? So be it.' Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she launched at Sesshomaru, her hand clamping over his, trying to get him to put the sword down.

Inuyasha halted his actions, now that Kagome had gotten in the way.

She looked up at Sesshomaru only to scream and move his hand to cut away a creepy see-through demon that was gnawing on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Seeing the demon as well, he had no quarrel having Kagome help cut the demon in half. The question was how could she see the soul reaping demon and how could he not have?

Suddenly Sesshomaru's shoulder started to sting.

Kagome stood back as Sesshomaru's hand, with his sword, went to his left shoulder. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru smirked. He pulled up his new left arm and flexed it, clenching his fist.

"What just happened?" Sango asked no one.

Sesshomaru knew how it happened, or he suspected, and he wasn't happy. Because of this miko, Sesshomaru was able to see the demon keeping his arm from growing back.

- END FLASHBACK -

'That's right,' Sesshomaru mused. 'She was the one who helped me get my arm back. I'm still curious in how she could see that demon.'

He continued to jump though the trees. He must have been out longer than an hour. A few more and the sun would be coming up. 'Damn that woman.'

- Chapter 7 End -

Jay: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! ^_^ NOW REVIEW!  
Jenn: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I didn't tell you who Kagome's with... So what? You'll just have to wait...  
Jay: I promise it won't take as long this time. Remember! EMAIL ME AT Boredx2(at)hotmail(dot)com if you want to be on the list for me to email about new chapters. Yes, you can add me to MSN Messenger. Just tell me that you are from !


	8. The Beauty Of One More Sunrise

Jenn: You better freakin' love us. It's 1:30 AM.  
Jay: -yawn and rubs eye- Can I sleep now?  
Jenn: Not yet.  
Jay: mggg.  
Jenn: Don't ask. -smirk- In this chapter you finally get to see who's following Kagome. Aren't you special?  
Jay: Zzzzz.  
Jenn: -glares at Jay and kicks- GET UP!  
Jay: WWHHYYYYY?  
Jenn: give the disclaimer.  
Jay: Inuyasha's not ours. Can I sleep now?  
Jenn: -kicks Jay out of the room- Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The story's ours. Feel free to comment/review.

- Chapter 8 - The Beauty Of One More Sunrise

Kagome walked slowly in the darkness, the voice still following her.

"Don't you know your manners, girl?" No answer. "Did your heart get broken again?"

Kagome finally stopped.

"Inuyasha does that." A chuckle.

"Not Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Oh? Then who?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hostile, aren't we, Kagome." A small smirk appeared.

Kagome turned and glared directly as Kikyo. "Go away, Kikyo."

"And if I choose not to?"

Kagome turned back around and started walking again.

"You're being very rude, Kagome," Kikyo said again. "Oh! Was it his brother?" Kagome froze. "Did he interfere with Inuyasha and your qualms again?"

Kagome just stood there.

"You should be getting back to your dear Inuyasha. It's really late. Wouldn't want him to worry and have him end up betraying you. You know the boy never learns."

Kagome hadn't moved an inch, even to Kikyo's insults to Inuyasha.

'Hm, she responded to Sesshomaru.' Suddenly, Kikyo started to laugh. Very creepy for Kikyo to start laughing. "You've fallen for his brother! Priceless. Since you couldn't have Inuyasha, you chose his brother. His enemy."

"That's enough."

Kikyo paused. "You don't have enough power to silence me."

Kagome turned around and glared hard at Kikyo with hallow eyes.

Kikyo flinched. "Daunting, Kagome."

"Leave."

"I'm be on my way, then."

Kagome continued to watch as Kikyo left with one of her soul collectors. Looking for the other, Kagome saw it circling above her. "Wishing for my soul, are you? I won't give you that satisfaction." Kagome gracefully grabbed on of her arrows that was in her quiver and slashed the collector's head off with great ease. "Don't take me as a fool, Kikyo. I am not that weak." Even though Kikyo was no longer there, Kagome was sure that Kikyo would get the message.

...

"Kagome," Rin murmured in her sleep.

"Rin," Jaken sighed.

Ahun had lain down next to Rin like he always did to keep the breeze from chilling her. Rin snuggled into Ahun's warm belly. Still the child she was.

Jaken looked back at the forest. "Find Kagome, Milord."

...

"Kagome," Shippo muttered, sleeping, in Sango's lap as Sango leaned sleeping on Miroku's shoulder.

"Ye be alrigh, child. She'll be found," Kaede whispered comfort to the sleeping kit. "She'll be found," she repeated as if assuring herself as well.

Inuyasha grunted in frustration. He sat awake in the corner of the hut.

"Sleep, Inuyasha. You need to sleep."

"What would you know," Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha, ye know very well. The sooner you sleep the sooner ye will be able to look for Kagome. Sleep to keep wary when you look," Kaede said.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Sleep, Inuyasha," Kaede soothed. "We shall find Kagome in the morning."

Grunting, Inuyasha leaned in the corner of the hut, his head relaxing and drooping, with is sword in his arms and his hands in his sleeves. A few moments later, he was lightly snoring.

"Such a child," Kaede gave a smile.

...

"Where is that wretched ningen," Sesshomaru growled. He'd been jumping around the forest for a good three hours. He had considered floating around on his demon mist but thought it would be easier to get her scent if he were lower to the ground. But he hadn't even caught a whiff of it yet! He also considered calling out her name, but that would draw attention and it felt a little to weird to him for a demon load to be calling out to a miko, so he brushed off that idea, but kept it in the back of his mind if he actually needed to use it. And after three hours, he was considering to use it.

He stopped. Looking at the tree in front of him, he concluded that he'd already been here. Twice.

"Stupid woman," Sesshoumaru grumbled. He had been thinking of her too much and not paying attention to where he was going. He hadn't caught onto her scent at all, which had been bothering him. 'What if she's hiding her scent?'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'Does she even know how to mask her presence let alone scent?' Sesshomaru grunted.

He started his search again. Leaping high into the air this time, above the trees, to make sure he'd know he wouldn't circle around again. Looking left and right as he went. Looking up passed the trees with a good leap, he looked towards the mountains. The edges started to turn a little purple. Those who didn't look long enough wouldn't have seen it. Sesshomaru, being full demon, noticed it easily.

"It'll be an hour before sunrise. Rin will wake up at that time. I have to find her before then," Sesshomaru told himself, masking his want to find her for himself with the need to find her for Rin.

...

Kagome had started her walking again. Her eyes glazed with bags under her eyes.

"Why?" her own voice scared her. It was crackly and sounded somewhat like a frog's croak. "Why?"

She didn't understand. Why was she acting this way?

This had happened with Inuyasha a lot. Inuyasha had called her an idiot, told her he didn't need her, and ran to Kikyo numerous times. But Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just said one thing and her heart shattered. Even more than with Inuyasha. Why?

Could she really be in love with Sesshomaru? Was Inuyasha just puppy love? A crush? Something to be forgotten? No, Kagome would have died for Inuyasha. But she would have died for Miroku, too. And Sango and Shippo. And Kouga, too. But why did Sesshomaru's words cut her so deeply.

"Why?" she again repeated in her dry voice.

What had he said that would hurt her more than anything Inuyasha had ever done?

The one thing she didn't want to happen was. It was replaying in her mind again.

'_No! She will not be back! I do not love her! She is not and will not be my mate! She will not be your mother! She is a human and therefore unworthy of me! Do not call her Lady Kagome again._'

Was it what he said about Rin? Was it Rin Kagome was more worried for? No. Not exactly. Yes, she was worried for Rin.

How could Sesshomaru not accept Kagome if he accepted Rin? Rin was human. Could it be that Sesshomaru really hated her?

NO! Kagome halted and grabbed her head shaking it. She couldn't bare the thought. Kagome stopped moving. She really did love him. Not being able to stand him hating her, that was the awakening thought. He might hate her and she loved him. Talk about ironic.

She started tearing again. "No," she croaked. "They can't fall. I won't let them fall." She closed her eyes lightly, holding her tears in. "I can't give up. Crying now will mean I have given up."

Opening her eyes, a tear slid out. "NO! I WILL NOT CRY!"

Clapping her hands over her eyes, she wiped them dry. Another tear slid out of the corner of her eye. Then another.

"I give up," Kagome whispered as her legs collapsed under her. "I can't even hold back tears. I can't stop- I can't stop crying." She covered her face. "Why did it have to be him? Why?"

She didn't know. He had always been elegant to her. Even when he tried to kill her. That's right, he tried to kill her once or twice. Maybe he really did hate her. When she first met him, he cursed Inuyasha for having a human part to him. Cursed his father for having a human mistress. He really hated humans.

Then Rin? During the time Kagome has known him, he did ease up on his hate for humans. Maybe during that time, he met Rin. Maybe she's the reason he doesn't despise humans as much as he did. Then is he in love with Rin? He has run to her side to save her when she was captured by Naraku. And he almost killed Kohaku for trying to kill her. Maybe he is in love with the little girl.

Kagome gave off a pathetic chuckle. "I lost. Not just once, but twice. To a corpse and now to a little girl." Kagome laughed at herself. "Can I get anymore pathetic?"

"I should just give up. Give up on my relationships. Give up on school. There's no way I can pass being away from school so long and coming into the Feudal Era. I could never keep my mind off this place." Kagome sat there in silence a few seconds, wiping her face clean of tears, until they were replaced again. "Since I seem to horrible at it, maybe I should just give up on life."

Kagome shakily stood and started walking again. After only a minute of walking she came to a cliff. Stopping and looking down the cliff, she realized that it would be a livable fall and decide not to jump.

"I'll wait. I want to see one more sunrise. The beauty of one more sunrise. Then I'll take my own life."

Kagome took two steps back from the cliff and sat down. Reaching behind her she grabbed her last arrow and held it in her lap, ready to use it as dawn approached.

- Chapter 8 End -

Jenn: We're bad. We know. Another Cliffy. It's so easy to leave those though. Especially now for what's going on. Do you have anything else you wish to say? -turns to Jay-  
Jay: -curled up with a Itachi plush and is sleeping-  
Jenn: …


	9. A Single Arrow

Jenn: We're back again.  
Jay: So... Dead...  
Jenn: -yawns- We stayed up all night. It's 9 02 AM right now...  
Jay: Swwwweeeeeeeeepppppppppyyyy!  
Jenn: I GET THE PICTURE!  
Jay: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The story's ours AND OURS ALONE! Feel free to comment/review. ^^  
Jenn: That's almost exactly what I said last time.  
Jay: -is all snuggled up with Itachi plush again-  
Jenn: ...

- Chapter 9 - A Single Arrow

Inuyasha grunted. He only got a few minutes of sleep. "This is ridiculous." Inuyasha was frustrated. "Damn her. She's always having these problems and hissy fits."

"No, Inuyasha. That's you," Sango whispered, trying to lighten her own sad mood, but failing. "There has to be a good reason as to why Kagome disappeared."

"Maybe Naraku got her?" Shippo's head rose from Sango's lap. Turns out he was awake too.

"Kagome knows how to defend herself from Naraku," Miroku stated, matter-of-factly. And he was right, for the most part.

"Well, the whole gangs awake," Inuyasha smirked.

"I don't know how anyone could sleep with my woman missing," Koga made himself known, stupidly. He gained glares from the group.

"Ye all be awake?" Kaede asked, looking around.

Everyone was wide-awake until her old eyes fell on Ginta and Hakkaku, who were both sleeping peacefully.

Koga looked annoyed as he kicked them awake. "We're going to look for Kagome!"

Inuyasha, for once, agreed with the wolf.

"Wha?" Ginta muttered.

"It's not morning yet," Hakkaku stated the obvious, gaining another kick for Koga.

"Get up, you lazy dogs!"

"Spread out. Same deal as last night. Meet back at this cabin in two hours," Inuyasha ordered, taking command.

"Yes!" they all spoke then they all left the cabin, leaving Kaede alone.

"Old woman, stay here and wait to see if Kagome comes back," Inuyasha pulled the door back to speak.

"I'm coming with Miroku and Sango!" Shippo insisted latching onto Sango. "I'll be another pair of youkai eyes to help out!"

"Good idea, Shippo," Inuyasha surprisingly agreed. "MOVE OUT!"

...

"Stupid woman," Sesshomaru bit out. It was only a half hour until dawn. "Why does this strange woman have to be so difficult?"

He leapt up once more, higher. Suddenly, something shimmering caught his eye. Dawn. The sun was rising faster than he thought! And it was reflecting off something. Something up on that high cliff.

Sesshomaru stopped as soon as he landed in the trees. Thinking it could just be a smooth rock up on the cliff that reflected the sun's rays, he shrugged it off. About to jump again, a thought came to his mind. The girl. The miko. She uses arrows, correct? What if it was a shine from the arrowhead?

"Impossible. It's too far away for the sun to shine that powerfully from such a small object. Impossible," he dismissed it.

Sesshomaru jumped up again, only to almost misstep as he landed. The light. It had shown brightly in his eyes.

"Not possible," Sesshomaru said in disbelief. "It's too far away." The cliff was a long ways away. About a half a mile or more.

One more jump told him that he was going to have to investigate at the light shown brightly in his eyes yet again.

Gathering his demon mist at his feet he rose into the sky closing his eyes as the light hit. Going higher, the light seemed to follow his face as he rose. A few seconds later and he was able to open his eyes fully as he passed the light.

"This is strange," Sesshomaru growled. "I'm going to find out what that stupid light is."

...

"Lord... Sesshomaru?" Rin muttered in her sleep.

Jaken looked at the little girl, going to keep both words but his Lord Sesshomaru and the miko woman. "Hurry, Lord Sesshomaru. She's come so close to waking."

Rin's eyes lightly opened but Jaken didn't take notice. He had his back to the girl after he said his words, guarding the young girl. Rin turned her head slightly to look at the grass, which lightly blew in the tiniest of breezes. 'Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Find Kagome.'

Rin gave a silent sigh as she closed her eyes as to not make Jaken worry.

'What's going to happen once Lord Sesshomaru finds Kagome? He said hurtful things about her.' Realization dawned on her. Kagome heard. Kagome must have heard. How else was she able to reach Rin so quickly and so understanding? And so sad. Those words must have really hurt her.

'Baka Lord Sesshomaru!' Rin mentally cursed. 'Why did he have to say those things? Was it because I pestered him? Kagome understands Lord Sesshomaru well and she said that he doesn't hate me.'

Rin opened her eyes again and looked at Jaken, who was gazing left and right, worried and watchful. Rin then looked to Ahun, who was wrapped around her like a barrier to keep out the cold as she slept.

Rin shut her eyes to think some more.

'Why would he be so protective of me if he hated me?'

Rin's eyes snapped open and she smiled. 'He does care about me.'

Rin was happy but her smile soon faded as she looked at her hands in front of her.

'What does he feel about Kagome then?'

...

Kagome gave a sigh. "It's almost time." Giving a soft smile, she murmured, "Amazing how the feeling of wanting to die could make a sunrise so beautiful."

Her fingers started to quiver as they held on to the arrow.

Kagome wanted to turn away from the brightness that was the sun but couldn't. She was afraid she would miss its beauty that she pained to see before the time. The time that was coming ever so close. The time that she would end it. All her suffering. All her pain. All her sorrows. With a single arrow.

It seemed that a single arrow could do a lot. Save her from enemies that wished to kill her, for the sake of killing her or the jewel. Break free an energy current. Break the jewel that she had so harshly hunted. Cast a spell on Inuyasha.

It was amazing the things a single arrow could do.

"And now, dear friend," Kagome spoke as she looked down at the arrow in her lap, being held by her shaky fingers, "you will help me free myself. You will help me kill once more. But the killing I will cause will stop... with me."

...

"Miroku, any luck yet?" Inuyasha called as they crossed paths.

"None yet, Inuyasha," Miroku reported somberly.

"We won't give up!" Sango exclaimed stubbornly.

"No," Inuyasha said to himself, "we won't."

Shippo looked as far as his young demon eyes would let him. He huffed. Why couldn't his eyes see better? He continued to strain his eyes as he looked down the valley, while sitting on Kirara's head.

Then, something caught his eye. A kind of shimmer. Like a cloud. No, much too thin to be a cloud. A mist maybe? And at the head of this mist was a figure.

A demon. It had to be.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called. "What's that?" He pointed at the demon.

Inuyasha, eager at hearing something found, quickly looked to the point that the kitsune had shown.

"What is it?" Sango asked, she couldn't see anything. It was still much too dark or far away for her human eyes to see.

"I can't see anything either," Miroku looked as well, stressing his eyes as he tried in vain to see what demons could only see.

"What the...?" Inuyasha landed on Hachi's back from his jumping thought the trees moments before.

"I see a human shaped figure with long hair," Hachi described, in his large flying form that was about ten feet from the treetops.

"It can't be," Inuyasha stated in skepticism. "Sesshomaru?"

...

Effortlessly floating through the valley skies, Sesshomaru was irritated. Upset that it was taking so long to reach that stupid light.

It shimmered not too long ago but now it died down.

Maybe it was his imagination and he should forget all about it.

Just then, it shined in his face again.

"KUSO!" Sesshomaru raised his hand to block the intense light that was hitting his sensitive eyes.

Slowly exposing his stinging eyes as they adjusted, he gazed at the cliff. Focusing, his eyes opened as wide as possible. He saw something. He saw a figure! A kneeling figure on top of that cliff. And in its lap was the shine.

It had to be.

Kagome.

- Chapter 9 End -

Jenn: Since Jay's still out like a light... I thought I'd tell you... If you care to talk to us: Boredx2(at)hotmail(dot)com. Feel free to add us and talk to us. I can't guarantee what mood we'll be in or who will take over but yeah.


	10. Tell Me, Kagome

Jay: YOU GUYS! WE PASSED 21,000 HITS! -blows a kazoo-  
Jenn: We have more hits than we have words.  
Jay: How many of you guys actually read this stuff. Like the fights Jenn and I get in?  
Jenn: I doubt there will be many. Eh.  
Jay: Well it's 3:30 AM here. XD  
Jenn: We usually stay up when we are creating. We do it best at night.  
Jay: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not us. If it did, we would actually have paired Sesshomaru and Kagome together and Inuyasha and Kikyo together.  
Jenn: That's a no brainer.  
Jenn and Jay: ON TO THE STORY!

- Chapter 10 - Tell Me, Kagome

Kagome sat there with her eyes wide open staring at the beautiful morning sun. No matter how much it hurt her eyes to see it, she didn't squint or turn away. She only shut her eyes with an occasional blink.

Her fingers nervously fiddled with the arrow that rest on her lap. Her fingers moved along the stick to its sharp stone end. Feeling it's sharpness, her hand drew back from the arrowhead quickly. Bringing her hand up to her line of vision, she noticed the blood drip down from the tip of her finger into her palm. It was pretty deep even if it was an accident. But Kagome didn't cry. Her tears had stopped a little while ago. All that was left was the salt stains on her cheeks and her red swollen eyes.

Nothing would stop her. Nothing could. Well, nothing that she cared about. No. That was wrong. The only thing that could stop her would be something, no, someone she cared about. She laughed pathetically about the thought. He wouldn't come. Not to a ningen. Not if his life depended on it.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sesshomaru grumbled. He was still on his way to the cliff. And still questioning why the hell he was doing what he was. Why was he going to find the stupid human girl? Oh yeah. For another human girl. When had Sesshomaru gotten so soft. Like his father. Like his brother! HA! He was searching and pursuing his brother's girl!

Why did he do this?

"Because of Rin," Sesshomaru answered himself allowed. She was the only human that would approach him and show him caring gestures even when he didn't as for them. Even when she was the one who needed them most. And she showed him loyalty.

"It's because of Rin."

...

"I'm tired of him always telling me what to do!" the woman growled her hand tightened in a shaking fist while the other carried her precious treasure as she walked though the forest barefoot. "I'm sick and tired of being his…"

"Where do you think you are going?" a hollow voice growled.

The woman's eyes widened in fear and shock. "N-nowhere."

"You're lying to me," a sinister smirk appeared in the shadows. "I can always tell when you are lying to me. You should know that by now."

She clenched her teeth. "I'm tired..." she whispered. The rest was inaudible.

"What was that?" the man snarled, thinking he didn't hear was he thought he did.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR PUPPET!"

...

"Why is Sesshomaru out here?" Inuyasha bellowed, completely annoyed that his brother was in the vicinity.

"Inuyasha! Focus!" Sango called him back. "We're looking for Kagome! Not Sesshomaru!"

"She's right, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed. "Ignore your brother long enough to find Kagome."

Shippo sat there criss-cross on Kirara's head, hand to his chin, thinking hard. "What if Sesshomaru is looking for Kagome, too?"

He gained stares from everyone present. Stares that said "ARE YOU STUPID?"

Inuyasha jumped over and hit the kitsune hard on the head with his fist before falling, landing on a tree top, and getting slung back to Hachi.

"OWWAWA! You didn't have to hit me, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he rubbed his head.

"Well, if you hadn't said something so stupid!"

"WHAT IF I WAS RIGHT? HUH? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN?"

"Like Sesshomaru would be looking for Kagome, you stupid little rat!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm NOT a RAT! I'M A FOX!" Shippo shouted.

Miroku and Sango were looking at each other. Miroku was holding Kagome's yellow pack strap with Inuyasha not far away on the back of Hachi. Sango was on Kirara's back with Shippo jumping up and down in frustration. Miroku and Sango sighed at the same time. They were sure that if the fighting two were actually on the ground they would be at each other's throats. Then Kagome would come in, "sit" Inuyasha and hug Shippo.

They had to find her. Even if it would be just to stop this pointless usual fight.

...

"The sun is fully up," Kagome said to herself, her voice still an ugly hoarse sound. "Now's the time."

Kagome wobbly stood, the feeling in her legs fleeing. After a few seconds, she held her form and stood straight. She stepped forward, edging close to the cliff. The arrow held tight in her hand.

"I have to do it now," she told herself, "or it would be disrespectful of this stunning sunrise. My last sunrise."

She slowly brought the hand holding the arrow to her chest where she grabbed her shaking hand with her other. Rising her chin and closing her eyes she set the arrow's tip to the spot just in the junction of where her neck met her jaw. Her eyelids tightened over her eyes. She inhaled deeply and prepared for the pain.

Then it happened.

Her neck was painfully bleeding. But she couldn't find her arrow.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Kagome look up suddenly squinting now, for the sudden brightness from the darkness that her lids gave her. Her eyes began to focus and she saw him.

Sesshomaru was floating in his mist just off the cliff right in front of her. The arrow that was once in her hands was in his.

Kagome felt her neck and brought back her hand to see just a small amount of blood. It must have just been a small cut from when he took the arrow from her!

"I asked you a question."

Kagome's eyes went straight to his. "I…"

"You sound like a pathetic frog," Sesshomaru insulted, his facial features looking down at her.

Kagome mockingly and coldly laughed. He was being the same as ever. Rude and uncaring.

"Why were you going to kill yourself?" Sesshomaru asked, still staring her down.

"Why should I answer to you?" Kagome barked, or rather croaked.

"That didn't answer my question, human."

"That's right. I'm a human! Something you wouldn't care about! So why did you stop me?" Kagome shouted at him, tears that had once stopped her prickling and threatening to drop from her blue orbs once again.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his face not changing.

"Why don't you answer my question, LORD Sesshomaru? You should be _honorable_ enough to answer a girl's question, even if I am a human!" Kagome was getting frustrated just seeing him and then even more because she was talking to him.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He raised the hand that held her arrow and he threw it. It landed in the tree trunk behind Kagome, who whirled around and watched it shake up and down before it stopped and held there tightly. You could barely see the arrowhead hidden in the wood.

"What was that for?" Kagome turned back at him.

"Why did you try to kill yourself," Sesshomaru repeated this time he was firm and wanted an answer.

Kagome leaned back from the expression on Sesshomaru's face. She was surprised. He did not look happy at all! But he rarely showed how he felt. Why is he now?

"Answer!" Sesshomaru barked.

Kagome slightly jumped. "It was because of YOU!"

Sesshomaru was silence for a second. If it was what he thought it was... Damn. He would have to ask. "Explain." Or demand.

Kagome sighed and gave an exasperated laugh. "You've got to be kidding." Kagome gave the same laugh once more before continuing. "You. You are the one who just tried to stop me from killing myself yet you don't care a thing about me! Why would you do that? Hm. Maybe you're tormenting me! Is that it? You get the sick enjoyment of seeing me squirm?"

"You're getting off topic, ningen," Sesshomaru pressed.

"YOU! YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME! YOU SAID I WAS UNWORTHY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME?" Kagome was yelling so hard that it hurt her scratchy voice. "Just by saying those words. It hurt so much more than I thought it would."

"Why?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft.

"Why? I don't know," Kagome lightly sobbed, turning her back to him.

"Tell me, Kagome."

Kagome froze. She turned around slowly. "Wha-what did you say?"

Sesshomaru's face softened. "I said, 'Tell me,'" he paused, "'Kagome.'"

Kagome's face lit up. Her anger drained away. It was the first time he had actually said her name. In two years! Two years that they had met each other, even if they're first meeting wasn't tea and cakes. But two years and this was the first time he had uttered her name. Her actual name! She was so happy that she jumped off the cliff and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Sesshomaru, not expecting this reaction, accidentally dropped his mist and they plummeted to the ground below them.

But Kagome didn't care. Kagome could happily die right now.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and called his mist just in time to slow down to a stop about ten feet from the ground. Dropping the mist, he landed on the ground, with Kagome still firmly hugging him.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pushed away from Sesshomaru and turned her back to him.

Sesshomaru looked confused as he blinked once or twice.

"I'm still mad at you."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I am!"

"Why?" Sesshomaru doubted.

"Because I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am," Kagome accented each word.

"I don't like your little games," Sesshomaru huffed. "Just tell me why."

Kagome turned around furious. "How could you say those things to Rin?"

"So you were listening," Sesshomaru said and sighed.

"How could you!"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by something. Or someone.

"Help... Please."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then hurriedly walked past him to the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar.

"He...help me..."

Kagome's speed upped.

Sesshomaru groaned as he followed her. Sometimes she was just too nice. And Innocent, she was that too. Suddenly he stopped. He was glad he did because he almost ran into her. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him.

Kagome stared straight ahead, her eyes wide and full of worry and confusion.

"Please..." the woman whispered, as she crawled through the trees on her stomach. She was battered and bruised and her clothes were tattered.

Kagome swallowed and uttered the woman's name, "Kagura..."

- Chapter 10 End -

Jay: Do you guys LOVE US! We made this chapter a little longer than the others.  
Jenn: Why the hell does everyone like this story? It was something completely stupid and made for no reason. Why do you guys like it so much?  
Jay: Jenn's just frustrated.  
Jenn: So what if I am? I DON'T GET IT! Seriously! It has no real plot. Over half of it Kagome was in Emoville which is so completely out of character for her. And Sesshomaru actually has mood swings in his mind.  
Jay: People have no idea what others are keeping in their minds! LOOK AT US! No one would have guessed that you live in my head.  
Jenn: -ignores Jay- All of you people reading this story. Tell me why you like it so much. REVIEW!  
Jay: We'll see you later then!


	11. Kagome!

Jay: -grovels- WE'RE SO SORRY!  
Jenn: You guys probably hate us right now.  
Jay: Please don't! We've been dealing with graduation, driver's license, jobs, friend issues, family issues, and so much stress!  
Jenn: Don't feel bad for us either. That'll leave a bad taste in my mouth.  
Jay: we'll be writing more this summer, I promise!  
Jenn: What's left of it.  
Jay: Shush! We do not own Inuyasha.  
Jenn: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Jenn and Jay: Enjoy.

- Chapter 11 - Kagome!

Inuyasha's nose picked through the many smells through the forest. "This is getting irritating! I thought I would be easier to find her when the sun came up!"

Sango tried in vain to suppress a yawn as she spoke, "Inuyasha, we are all tired and worried. It's understandable that we make mistakes."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha–"

Sango was cut off as Inuyasha's eyes widened and almost glowed in the morning sun.

As his eyes narrowed and turned into a frown, he uttered, "Got her."

"Really?" Miroku asked, surprised but happily.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, "and Sesshomaru's."

"That shouldn't surprise you," Sango said. "We just saw him."

"Yeah, but I smell Sesshomaru. And Kagome's blood."

Sango's jaw tightened as did Miroku's, while Shippo gulped and looked about to cry. Hachi looked worried as he floated on.

"HEY, MUTT!" Koga called as he jumped up on top of the trees. "You smell it?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha growled. "I smell it." Inuyasha grinded his teeth. "Find her. Find her now. If you see Sesshomaru first, send him to me. I'll deal with him, myself."

"Uh, Inuyasha…" Sango started.

Inuyasha looked at Sango with hate in his eyes.

Sango gasped. She knew he wasn't mad at her. It just surprised her.

Inuyasha leapt out and made a straight line to what the rest thought was Kagome's location.

...

"Is there a reason as to why I am carrying this wind witch?" Sesshomaru grumbled as he had an unconscious Kagura over his shoulder.

"I can't carry her." Kagome looked over to him and her jaw dropped. "Don't carry her like that! She's hurt!"

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome. "You're lucky I'm carrying her. You can do it yourself if you are unsatisfied," he said as he set her on the ground roughly. More like dropped.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome scolded as she ran over to the woman. Sesshomaru didn't look fazed. "You're being such a jerk. She really needs help." Kagome's worry shown on her face clearly. She whispered under her breath, "I need my pack."

Kagome tried to pick up Kagura by herself, grunting as she did so. Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome suddenly felt the weight that she was trying to lift feel insubstantial. Sesshomaru had taken Kagura into his arms to keep Kagome from whining any further. She was known to bellyache about a lot of things when she didn't get her way. And he just didn't want to deal with it.

Kagome smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru just gave her a simple stare and they continued on their way.

...

Rin gave a large yawn as she stretched as tall as she could while lying on the ground.

Jaken started to run frantically back and forth in the small clearing.

Rin sat up and watched him for a few seconds before asking, "Jaken? What's the matter?"

Jaken turned to Rin and began to run faster back and forth about someone killing him then reviving him to kill him again.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru back?" Rin asked as she watched the toad, whose eyes started to bulge.

He didn't give her an answer. He tripped and landed face first into the soil, flailed for a few seconds then stopped moving.

"Jaken?" Rin looked worried and befuddled.

Jaken sighed.

...

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Kagome was talking to Sesshomaru over her shoulder as he trailed behind her. She had gotten into one her discipline lectures.

Sesshomaru just ignored her as she yammered on, carrying Kagura much to his dismay.

"Are you listening to me?" Kagome stopped and turned around, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sesshomaru blankly stared at her, slightly raising his brow.

Kagome paused. "Uh-of course!" Kagome stood up straight and proud. She knew she had to when she was talking to Sesshomaru.

However, he wasn't fooled. "You have no idea even where you are, let alone where you are going, woman."

"You know my name," Kagome frowned.

Sesshomaru slightly curled one corner of his mouth.

"KAGOME!"

"Wha!" Kagome yelped as she was picked up from the ground and launched into the air in someone's arms.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled before he could help himself. Looking at Kagura in his arms then back up at the wolf that stole away Kagome, his eyes turned into a nasty glare and flickered red.

...

"Koga?"

"Kagome! Thank kami, you're alright!" Koga said as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Koga, what's the matter with you? Of course, I'm fine. Put me down!" Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"That stupid demon," Koga ignored Kagome's words as he looked over his shoulder to curse Sesshomaru.

"He wasn't hurting me!"

"Of course he wouldn't hurt you! He needs you to trade for the mutt's sword."

"I wasn't held captive!"

"Kagome!" Sango cried as soon as she got into sight.

"KAGOME!" Shippo echoed louder.

"You're safe!" Sango sighed, snatching Kagome as soon as she got within arms reach, pulling her from Koga onto Kirara in midair.

"Sango," Kagome gasped out.

"Sorry," Sango loosened her grip, just as Shippo leapt over and squeezed Kagome tight.

"I'm fine, I promise," Kagome said. "Please, let me breath!"

"Sorry," Sango repeated as she released her. Shippo, however, did not let go.

"Shippo..."

"You scared me, Kagome," Shippo whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Kagome softly smiled. "Everything's okay now, Shippo. I'm here."

"Kagome," a grumble was heard.

"Inuyasha," Kagome knew that voice and knew it well before she even turned around.

Inuyasha had his hands in his sleeves as he stood atop transformed Hachi with Miroku by his side. Inuyasha looked upset.

Kagome looked at him and gave a small smile. 'I'm so happy to see him again.'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

'Never mind.'

"YOU RAN AWAY! Stupid woman." Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"What Inuyasha means," Miroku interjected, "is that he was worried about you."

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk, his cheeks turning a little pink.

Koga huffed as he sat, cross-legged with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, a few feet from the fuming half-demon.

"What's the matter, Koga?" Hakkaku asked, earning a random hit on the head from Koga. "AIII!"

"Hakkaku!" Ginta exclaimed.

"What's your problem, wolf?" Inuyasha growled, after regaining his anger from Kagome's disappearance.

"What do you care, mutt?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled as he held up his fist. "You wanna fight?"

"Anytime, puppy!" Koga stood and matched Inuyasha's fist.

"KOOOOOOOGAAAAA!"

Koga flinched. "Shit. She caught up with me." He turned back to Inuyasha, and challenged, "I'll finish you off later." He leapt off Hachi's back, jumped into a tree before landing on the ground, and sprinting away at full speed.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU RUN AWAY!" Inuyasha called after the departing tornado.

"KOGA! WAIT FOR US!" Ginta and Hakkaku cried, looking wary at the ground before slipping off Hachi and falling to the trees. An "ow" could be heard from below them.

"KOOOOOGAAAA!" was heard again before a red headed girl leapt above the trees and saw the whole party in the skies.

"It's Ayame!" Shippo cheered.

"No wonder he ran away so fast," Sango gave a small laugh. "They haven't changed over the years."

"I know," Kagome agreed and also giggled.

Ayame stopped at the treetops below the group. "Have you seen where Koga went?"

Everyone in the group pointed in the direction Koga ran.

"Thank you!" Ayame smiled and ran after the three wolves.

"She'll catch him sometime," Kagome smiled.

"Funny girl," Sango laughed. "Oh, by the way, Kagome, here's your bagpack."

"Thank you, Sango. And it's backpack," Kagome laughed.

"I used some of your medical supplies because Miroku cut himself up because he was stupid and jumped off Hachi."

"Medical supplies!" Kagome repeated as she realized. "Kagura!"

"What?" the group chorused.

"I need to find Sesshomaru!"

"What?" the group repeated.

- Chapter 11 End -

Jenn: People still haven't really told me why you guys like this story. It's just put together from boredom.  
Jay: I know. I still reread it and ask if I wrote it.  
Jenn: TELL US WHY YOU LIKE THIS STORY!  
Jay: Yeah, we may be encouraged to write more.  
Jenn: By the way, we know how we want this story to end!  
Jay: Don't tell them that! They'll think it'll be over soon. No, we have a long way to go!


	12. Poor Kagura

Jenn: I'm sure you missed us.  
Jay: Yeah they all love you because you beat me senseless! TT^TT  
Jenn: If I didn't you wouldn't get anything done. Like I had to beat you to finally update.  
Jay: You're a mean and lazy muse...  
Jenn: -smacks- I'm not the writer. You are.  
Jay: -pouts-  
Jenn: And while the fanfiction belongs to us, Inuyasha and all it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Jay: -sniff- Yeah. Enjoy this chapter.

- Chapter 12 - Poor Kagura

"Kagome? What's the matter with you?" Sango asked, exasperated. "First you disappear and now you want to find Sesshomaru after you said Kagura?"

"Screw your head on, woman," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome sighed. "You don't understand."

"Enlighten us, Kagome," Miroku politely requested.

"I don't have the time! I have to find Sesshomaru!"

"Is that where you've been?" Sango asked, getting a growl from Inuyasha in the process.

"Partly," Kagome admitted.

Before Inuyasha could yell at her, Kagome wiggled free of Sango and jumped off of Kirara, falling to the ground. Shippo was latched onto her arm looking petrified.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha leapt off of Hachi and snatched her in midair before landing in a tree and dropping down to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome apologized and stepped back from Inuyasha. She inhaled deeply before yelling on the top of her lungs, "SIT!"

Inuyasha's eyes got wide in confusion before he plummeted to the ground and landed unconscious.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Shippo asked, completely confused.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku were echoing each other as they started to come closer.

"Sorry, I can't explain right now. I have to find Sesshomaru to help Kagura."

Shippo's expression twisted further into confusion, but before he could respond, Kagome started running through the forest at top speed. She grabbed Shippo to make sure he wouldn't go flying.

...

Sesshomaru growled as he saw Kagura twitch, still unconscious.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin peeped, she was almost scared to talk to him.

Sesshomaru said nothing but looked at her. At seeing her scared expression, his softened. "Hm?"

Rin smiled lightly getting more courage. "Why is Kagura here?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, for a while, turning to the wounded wind witch.

Rin tilted her head to get in his line of vision.

Sesshomaru spoke softly, "Lady Kagome is going to help her."

At this, Rin's eyes widened as did her smile. She started to get giddy.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken got his attention. "Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, Jaken," Sesshomaru's face when back to its stoic appearance.

"Does that mean you've chosen her?" Jaken asked, almost fearful of the answer. Or being hit.

Sesshomaru glared down at the toad, who stepped back and bowed apologetically. However, Sesshomaru didn't answer. He wasn't sure he knew the answer.

Why did he go to find her? Why did he care if she was going to kill herself or not? It would be easier if she were gone. He wouldn't have to deal with her disrespect for him. She was not scared and didn't seem to care that he was Lord Sesshomaru. To her, he was just... Sesshomaru.

Truthfully, he kind of liked that she took him for being him and not a lord.

But why? Why did he care?

Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched at realizing he said he cared. He did. He cared for the miko.

Jugging him out of his thoughts, Kagura groaned, going in and out of consciousness. Sesshomaru stood from the rock he sat at in the small clearing and walked over to the woman, who lied on the ground. Kagura lied in a heap on the ground from where Sesshomaru basically dropped her to the ground. He still detested this woman for her antics. In fact, the only reason she was still alive right now was because of Kagome.

Thinking of how Kagome would reprimand him, smirking at the thought, he moved Kagura onto her back, into a more comfortable position. Kagura's face looked still in pain but lesser.

'Where is she?' he thought. He wanted Kagura out of here. And definitely away from Rin.

...

"Kagome!" Shippo called to an out of breath Kagome. "Will you tell me what's going on?" Shippo pouted and looked very sad and confused. She was hiding something from him.

Kagome sat down against a tree, catching her breath. "Okay," she said before taking another tired breath. "Let me catch my breath."

Okay, she wasn't going to tell him everything. She didn't want to scare him. For a long part of it she felt very suicidal. Recalling, she got a little depressed and ashamed. 'Why did I get that bad? Sesshomaru was speaking so harshly at Rin. That was it, wasn't it? No. He said he didn't love me.' Her heart panged. That was it. It hurt so much because he said he didn't love her. Why did that come as such a shock? She didn't get why. It never hurt like this when Inuyasha would leave to find Kikyo. Never. It was then that she realized.

"I really love him," she spoke aloud.

"Who?" Shippo asked, patiently waiting for her to explain.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed in realization and smiled. "I love Sesshomaru."

...

"Kagura." Pause. "She is still alive."

Naraku glared at the small girl holding the mirror with Kagura's picture reflecting in it. "Kanna."

Kanna didn't say another word. Her face completely void of emotion.

Naraku looked into the mirror and noticed the demon lord move to her form. Naraku smiled, thinking that Sesshomaru would take care of Kagura for him. He knew how Sesshomaru wished to kill Kagura. However, as soon as Sesshomaru moved out of the picture, his smirk fell and was replaced with a very dark glare. Sitting up, closer to the mirror the small girl held, he saw Kagura laying on the ground on her back. "He had the chance and she still breathes."

Kanna didn't respond to Naraku's words.

Naraku getting really frustrated, stood. After putting his flexed hand on Kanna's head, in a strange kind of thank you, he walked to the door.

Kanna turned around as she watched the door slam.

"Poor Kagura," Kanna said, dryly.

...

Sesshomaru contemplated going to find Kagome. Again. But he couldn't leave Rin with Kagura or leave Kagura alone and her certainly wasn't hauling Kagura with him.

Kagura was getting worse, Sesshomaru noticed. Her blood was starting to pool around her body in places and her breathing was slowing down. Kagome better hurry if she wants to save this wind witch, not that he cared.

However, he made sure Rin didn't see the poor shape Kagura was in. He knew she would feel sorry for Kagura and ask if she could help. 'It's those human emotions that caused all the problems,' he thought. However, he noticed and frowned that he was having emotions for humans. Not just Rin, Kagome too. He cared for the miko, and shockingly, he wasn't ashamed of it. In fact, he kind of embraced it.

"Do you know when Lady Kagome is coming?" Rin asked, her toothy grin back in full force.

"No, Rin," Sesshomaru answered. He hoped it was soon. He wanted to see her again.

"I do."

Sesshomaru turned to one of the paths to the clearing, seeing Kagome, he lightly smiled.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin cheered and ran to the miko. Rin hugged her tightly.

Kagome smiled as the small child hugged her around the waist. She ran her fingers lightly through Rin's hair with one hand while the other held a sleeping Shippo.

Sesshomaru stood and walked up to Kagome.

Kagome's attention turned from Rin to Sesshomaru.

Blueberry met honey as they stared.

Kagome ached to just touch him. Sesshomaru's hand twitched. He was the same.

He broke the connected stare as he turned to look at Kagura, "She's there."

Kagome's face dropped a little bit but she knew she had to care for Kagura. Kneeling down after detaching Rin, she asked, "Will you take care of Shippo for me for a little while?" Rin nodded happily and took the sleeping kitsune. After Shippo was safely in Rin's arms, Kagome moved quickly over to Kagura.

Shrugging off her bag, she knelt down to sit on her knees. She opened her bag and took out a large white box.

Sesshomaru sat back on the large rock and watched Kagome for a while before turning to catch Rin smack Jaken for poking Shippo. She started to lecture Jaken about being nice to Shippo since he was asleep. Boy, did she remind him of someone. He glanced at Kagome as she began to crush some herbs in a stone bowl. He looked back at Rin, who was telling Jaken to apologize to the out kitsune. Not knowing how, Jaken huffed. Rin huffed as well and grabbed Jaken's hand and had him pat Shippo on the head softly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. However, his smile was so faint no one would have noticed.

Rin moved Shippo into her lab after she sat on the ground and began to pet his head lightly. Shippo, in turn, smiled contently in his sleep.

After about ten minutes, Kagome pulled back and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She had cleaned, medicated, and dressed Kagura's wounds. Kagome put the first aid box back into her yellow pack and moved to sit down next to the rock where Sesshomaru sat. She sighed, relaxing against the rock.

Sesshomaru's hand moved to pat her on the head for her hard work but it stopped and retreated back to his lap where it was. He didn't know how exactly to express his feelings. He thought breaking the silence between them was the next best thing, "Why did you bring the kitsune?"

"Shippo?" Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Why did you bring him asleep?" Sesshomaru asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome smiled looking at the small fox demon, pink coming to her cheeks. "He passed out when I said I love you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little.

Before he could say anything, Kagome got up and went over to Rin and Shippo. She sat next to Rin and pet Shippo's soft hair as he curled up in Rin's lap.

...

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku helped Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha held his head. "No! I'm going to kill that girl as soon as I find her!"

Sango interjected, "What happened?"

"Kagome! SHE HAPPENED!" Inuyasha roared.

Sango sighed.

Miroku said, "Well, let's go find her! She was talking about Sesshomaru and Kagura."

"I think she went to find Sesshomaru," Sango supplied.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Why would Kagome want to go find Sesshomaru?

"Pardon me, Master Miroku," Hachi bowed. "I'm sorry but I must take my leave."

"Alright, Hachi." Miroku gave a nod in understanding.

"Goodbye, master," Hachi bowed once more before turning around and leaving.

"Let's go find Kagome," Miroku repeated and started on his way.

Inuyasha's nose winkled as he caught her scent and started the opposite direction Miroku had chosen. Sango grabbed Miroku and pulled him onto Kirara, just as the cat demon started to bound after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Wait up," Sango called and got what she wanted.

Inuyasha had suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in worry and anger.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Miroku asked.

He breathed the air once more to know for sure. But there was no mistaking it. He knew this scent all too well. "Naraku."

- Chapter 12 End-

Jay: I'm so evil.  
Jenn: That's my line.  
Jay: Did anyone laugh when Rin smacked Jaken? We laughed when we wrote it and after rereading it.  
Jenn: Yeah, it's just about as funny as this –smacks Jay-  
Jay: AH!  
Jenn: We also put up a Valentine's SessKag OneShot called Giri Choko. BE SURE TO GO READ IT!


	13. Encounter

Jay: Um... -hides behind barrier as to not get hit with bricks for taking so long to show my face...- um... BLAME HER! -points at Jenn-  
Jenn: -reclining in a chair looking away from a computer screen- ... what?  
Jay: It's your fault! You fail as a muse! It's your fault I haven't written anything on this fic in a YEAR! YOU GOT LAZY! -gets hit with a water bottle- OW!  
Jenn: humph... will you just shut up and get on with it? -goes back to watching Saiyuki-  
Jay: TT-TT the abuse... Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... while the story belongs to me.

- Chapter 13 - Encounter

"Why do I have to handle everything by myself?" Naraku mused angrily to himself as flew through the sky, causing his miasma to darken the skies as he went. He was still angry with his subordinate for not dying. However, she was always stubborn in that way. She refused to give up. Something about wanting to be "like the wind." Stupid woman.

The antics between Rin and Jaken rose as Jaken frowned and insulted the small kitsune in now in Kagome's lap. Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself as Rin told off the toad as she leaned back on the boulder where Sesshomaru had returned to, watching over the group and keeping his eye on the recovering wind witch.

Sesshomaru blinked as he felt a pressure on his leg and glanced down to notice that Kagome was leaning her head closely to his knee. Taking a closer look, he lightly smiled to himself as he noticed the woman had fallen asleep, even with all this noise going on.

Looking up and making his low voice soft, he addressed the others, "Rin. Jaken."

The two immediately stopped their actions and turned to Sesshomaru, who held his index finger to his lips and looked down at Kagome and Shippo, sleeping soundly.

Rin happily covered her mouth as giddy giggles tried to emerge.

Jaken, on the other hand, crossed his arms over his chest, holding his staff, and mumbled to himself angrily about how he had to be nice and quiet so the human and her pet could sleep. This earned him a small log to the face, causing him to silence quickly.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru muttered, resituating himself from throwing the log.

Rin's giggles got worse.

...

"Goddamn Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "There's no need to shout."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha bellowed. "This is ridiculous! She NEVER used to run away like this! And now we have to find her before Naraku does!" Inuyasha grumbled and growled to himself. "Stupid wench."

Sango sighed and Miroku joined her.

"So why has Kagome been spending time with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, quietly as Inuyasha fumed ahead. "I thought we were still enemies."

"Um," Sango stammered as she wondered how she would say it, or if she should say it. "Kagome had an encounter with him and..."

"Encounter?"

"Um..." Sango groaned, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Just spit it out, Sango," Miroku said, getting frustrated and impatient.

"They accidentally kissed," Sango let out quickly, her face lightly turning red, embarrassed.

Miroku's face turned into one of his devilish smiles. "Really?"

Sango lightly smacked Miroku's shoulder. "Stop it."

"Oh you know you're the only one for me," Miroku smiled as he spoke and put his arm around Sango's waist.

Sango grabbed his hand, which was traveling lower, and bent his fingers back. "However, that doesn't mean you have free reign."

"Ow-ow-ow," Miroku chanted as he pulled his hand back. "That hurts, Sango."

Kirara's head drooped, taking a rest on Sango's shoulder.

"You'll get over it." Sango rolled her eyes away from the perverted monk that she loved and loved to tease. "Anyway," she started, changing the topic, "Kagome told me something that she found hard to admit, even to herself."

"Ooo." Miroku's smile was back. "What's that?"

"She said... that she loves Sesshomaru."

Sango had continued walking as Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. Sango turned to ask him what was wrong, until she walked right into someone.

Inuyasha had stopped as well and Sango had walked into him. He had been partly listening as he ranted to himself but that one line made his blood boil.

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango stuttered as she backed up.

"She... what?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his features and body language suggested he was about to throttle someone.

Sango backed up next to Miroku, who was also giving her a look similar to Inuyasha's. "She's... uh... she's fallen in love with him."

"How?" Inuyasha shouted. "He's tried to kill her on several occasions, she hated him for what that bastard did to me, and now she's in love with him? Is this just to piss me off? Because it's working," Inuyasha growled the last bit out, grinding his teeth.

"Inuyasha, you can't really choose who to love," Sango tried.

"You, of all people, should know that, Inuyasha," Miroku helped.

Inuyasha, getting upset that they were defending Kagome rather than taking his side, grumbled low in his throat. "Ridiculous."

...

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. "Why is Lady Kagome so tired?"

Sesshomaru looked from the little girl to the one leaning on his leg, fast asleep. "She had a long night, Rin."

Rin yawned and sat on the ground in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru. "So did Rin." The girl stretched before sitting criss-cross lazily.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his young ward. "Rin."

Rin's eyes snapped to attention as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru paused as he stared at the small human child. "This Sesshomaru offers his apologies to you."

Rin blinked, not fully understanding what he said but realized that he apologized. She frowned in confusion. "What for?"

Sesshomaru exhaled. He should have figured the girl would've already forgiven him. She acted as she did as usual, happy and carefree. "Never you mind."

Rin blinked then shrugged, getting comfortable only to be snatched away by Ahun and taken from the clearing.

Sesshoumaru landed next to Ahun, who dropped Rin to the ground. Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms and Shippo was snuggled into Kagome's stomach.

"What happened?" Rin asked, confused.

"What's going on?" Kagome aroused from her sleep and blushed to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Demons," Sesshomaru stated. "The lesser kind."

Kagome blinked as she gazed back over at the clearing, which started to get demon infested. "Sesshomaru! What about Kagura?"

Sesshomaru wondered why Kagome cared so much for some stupid demon like Kagura, especially since she was the enemy. However, this was part of Kagome's charm; she had a heart.

At not getting an answer, she wiggled out of Sesshomaru's grip and gave Shippo in her place. "I'm going back for her."

"Miko!" Sesshomaru started as she ran off back to the clearing, before looking down at the still sleeping kit in his arm. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed groan before handing the kit to Rin. "Stay safe." Turning his attention to the two-headed dragon. "Protect them. See that no harm comes to them."

At getting a growl from the beast Sesshomaru leapt back to the clearing, following Kagome.

Rin placed Shippo on Ahun's saddle and was about to get on herself until she heard squealing and a thud. Looking in front of the two-headed dragon, she noticed a familiar heap with swirling eyes. She smiled happily. "Jaken!"

...

Using the arrow in her hand, Kagome stabbed the demons that were coming close to her as she stood in front of Kagura's almost lifeless body. Stabbing another, she realized she wasn't getting very far as other demons began to make their way to her. She gasped when she saw a brilliant glowing stream of light wrap around most of the demons and rip them to pieces. "Sesshomaru!" she realized as he appeared and sent another whip to take care of the remaining demons.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked over his shoulder, staring down at her as she sat on the ground in front of Kagura.

Kagome sighed and gave a nod, sitting down, limply.

"They weren't after either of us," Sesshomaru informed, turning to her, subtly offering her his hand to help her up.

Kagome's head shot up and she started at him, standing. "Then..." She turned around and looked at Kagura. "Are they after Kagura?"

Hearing a twig snap, both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their attention to its origin. There stood a woman in miko red and white robes, arrow drawn in her bow, her brown eyes focused.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped as she saw the arrow pointed at her.

Kikyo released her arrow; Kagome's breath escaped.

- Chapter 13 End -

Jenn: -smirks- They're gonna hate you.  
Jay: TT-TT shuddup.

(BTW I do know EXACTLY how I'm going to finish this story off! =D I even have the chapters all laid out!)


	14. You Still Care

Fawkes: Sorry, no Jenn and Jay this time. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; this fanfiction belongs to me.

...

...

- Chapter 14 - You Still Care

"We have to start moving! NOW!" Inuyasha shouted as he picked up his pace even faster, bounding towards the scent of Kagome.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled, trying to catch up.

"Get on," Sango directed the monk as she came up next to him, riding Kilala. "Sorry, Kilala. We really need to get to Kagome."

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Miroku asked just as he sensed it.

"Demons," Sango supplied before Miroku uttered a word. She had sensed it a few moments ago, understanding Inuyasha's urgency. However, now, Inuyasha was no longer in sight.

...

Sesshomaru stood and glared at the miko who had just released her arrow. Turning his head slightly to look behind him where Kagome was firmly pressed up against his back with his arm, he asked, "Are you alright, miko?"

Kagome opened her tightly shut eyes as she looked at his amber ones. She paused a moment, realizing that Sesshomaru had jumped in front of her and shielded her with his own body, then gave a firm nod. Now that her mind had caught up with what had just happened, she was worried for Sesshomaru's safety.

"I assume you want thanks?" Sesshomaru growled as he gave Kikyo a harsh look.

Kagome, not understanding, looked around as best she could since Sesshomaru still held her defensively behind him and noticed something. The demons that had been attacking were gone. Kikyo had shot her arrow not at Kagome but just passed her. Why had Kikyo saved them?

Kikyo stared stoically at Sesshomaru for a few moments before responding. "If you wish."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He was ready to kill this undead miko.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagome urged after she watched his hand flex and heard his knuckles pop. She placed her hand on his arm that he was using to hold her behind him, signaling she wanted him to let her go.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him to see Kagome staring intently at him.

"Please."

He sighed; he disliked this part of her, the trusting of others; she was much too trusting, especially of people she shouldn't. However, he also liked that about her because if she weren't this way, he wouldn't be with her right now. He let her go but was edgy about Kikyo being near her at all.

Kagome came out from behind Sesshomaru and stood in front of her look-alike. "Why did you save us?" Kagome asked. "Why did you save me?"

Kikyo stared at Kagome for a moment before breaking eye contact, seemingly looking for an answer.

"Kikyo?"

Snapping her head up, Kikyo drew another arrow and let it go, killing another group of demons that appeared, moving in to attack.

Sesshomaru had snatched Kagome off her feet and he moved, too fast for the untrained eye to see. He stopped near Kikyo, his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, her back pressing against his chest. He sideways glared at the undead witch, before his attention turned to Kagome in his arms as she tried to wiggle free. He released her as she requested, but moved his hands to her shoulders to keep her close and within his reach if he needed to keep her safe.

"Kikyo," Kagome said, gaining her double's attention, "you still care, don't you?"

Kikyo's face didn't change except for her eyes sharpening. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kagome retorted forcefully.

Sesshomaru was impressed. Kagome was backing Kikyo into a corner, asking her questions that she already knew the answer to, but wanted Kikyo to realize the truth beyond her hatred delusions. If it was possible, he felt proud of her.

"I know you do," Kagome spoke softly. She reached up to her shoulder and patted Sesshomaru's hand, gesturing for him to let her go. Sesshomaru was uneasy. This bitch tried to kill Kagome and Inuyasha on several occasions. The latter he didn't care about much; however, the former, he cared more than he thought he ever would. Then again, Kagome had this way with her enemies. He suddenly remembered that he was her enemy. Realizing this, he slowly took his hands from her shoulders, trusting her choice to be the right one.

"I did not save you because I care about you," Kikyo started, turning her glaring gaze away.

"Then why?" Kagome asked lightly, stepping closer. "Why save someone you don't care about?"

"Because—"

"Why, Kikyo," Kagome cut her off, compelling her to tell the truth.

"Because Inuyasha cares about you," Kikyo barely whispered. She hung her head before pulling it up glaring, only to shocked by Kagome enveloping her in a hug. Kikyo stood motionless, unresponsive to Kagome.

"I knew you still had your heart," Kagome sighed as she held Kikyo close.

Kikyo's eyes softened before they hardened once more and she shoved Kagome back over to Sesshomaru, who grasped her and shot backwards. Kikyo jumped back to avoid getting hit by the tentacle that came out of the trees and was now embedded in the ground were Kagome and Kikyo were once standing.

"That was touching," an icy dark voice sounded around them. "Unusual group we have here."

"Naraku," Kikyo growled. She drew an arrow in her bow only to get thrown across the clearing by a tentacle slamming into her side. Expecting a hard landing, she was surprised by someone catching her. Looking up to see silver-white hair, her surprised expression turned to one of shock.

"Don't think too much of this. Had she not asked me to, I would not have moved an inch to save you," Sesshomaru explained as he glared harshly down at the woman in his arms. He landed next to Kagome, almost dropping the woman he held. The only reason he did not was not to be reprimanded by Kagome. He smirked to himself at the thought of the human scolding him.

"My, my," Naraku's voice sounded, "how unusual. Are you going to team up?" His low cackle filled the air.

"I think it would be a good idea," Kagome stated confidently, her voice never wavered, as she glared up at Naraku as he floated above the short trees near the clearing.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo turned to her. Both were not too keen on working with the other. Sesshomaru had already saved Kikyo and didn't want anything more to do with her. Kikyo, on the other hand, wanted to take care of Naraku herself, considering she felt it was her responsibility that he even existed. However, she knew she wouldn't have done any different if she were given her life once again. It was just who she was.

"I know we can," Kagome turned to the others and gave a firm and certain nod.

"Your suggestions?" Sesshomaru asked after a few moments of silence between all three. Sesshomaru stepped back and took a moment to attack a set of lower class demons with his poison claws, cutting the demons' heads off. He shook his hand of the blood before turning back to Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome winced. "Actually, I accidentally left my bow back with Inuyasha."

"You what?" Sesshomaru's voice was tight as Kagome winced further.

"Take mine," Kikyo ordered as she held out her bow to her reincarnation.

Kagome looked at Kikyo in shock before wrapping her fingers around Kikyo's bow. "What about you?"

"I have other ways," Kikyo said, her chin held high as she swung around and flung her left hand to the side. A bright pale violet light shown and she purified two demons that were coming at her and then used her right hand and purified three more.

"She's amazing," Kagome gasped quietly to herself. She took an arrow from her quiver strapped to her back. Feeling power in her heart at Kikyo's kindness to lend her her bow, she pulled back and released. The light that came from the arrow was greater than Kagome had ever seen before. It seemed Kikyo had given her new conviction and confidence in herself. Her arrow shot to her target and dissipated everything in its wake. Her main objective got hit in the center of his chest and slowly started to dissolve from the inside out.

"I should have expected that," Kagome scolded herself as she watched Naraku disappear with a smirk plastered on his face. It was only a puppet. Something Naraku was definitely known for.

Kagome was swept off her feet and her breath taken from her as a bright line of light moved away from her. Sesshomaru had picked her up once again and threw a light whip back at the rather large demons that had moved to attack a thoughtful Kagome. "Pay more attention, miko. The demons are not gone. He is probably still monitoring us close by."

"Behind his barrier as usual," Kikyo spoke softly, however she looked to be rather tired. Kagome was sure that purifying those demons with her hands alone had to be tiring, making her appreciate Kikyo lending her the bow all the more.

Suddenly, a vast wave of demons numbering to more than fifty bounded their way towards the usual team. Roaring and growling, making their presence known.

Kikyo rushed forward, anticipating using her power to purify them all by herself.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome urged, not wanting Kikyo to die.

Sesshomaru inhaled slightly. "I needn't have to."

Kagome stared shocked and confused at the youkai, when her ears picked up something that surprised her greatly.

"WINDSCAR!"

A red clad hanyou dropped in front of Kikyo with his sword still raises glaring at the deceased demons, searching to see if there was one still left alive. Inuyasha fumed as he released his fighting stance and started yelling, "What the hell is the matter with you?" He turned to a taken aback Kikyo as he continued his ranting, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STU—" He stopped short realizing it wasn't Kagome he was yelling at but Kikyo.

"I-Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered in relief.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha was pushed forward and he wrapped his arms around Kikyo and both of them fell backwards.

A gushing horrid sound was heard. Long black hair cascaded down to her feminine shoulders as a hand appeared out her back.

"KAGURA!" Kagome screamed in anguish.

- Chapter 14 -

My apologies. I have been going some family problems that will remain undisclosed. It had caused me many problems in writing and even functioning properly. It is thanks to a fan, who showed great interest and like for this story that I had the heart to continue. Great amount of thanks to you, inuyasha838.

Forgive crappy fight scenes (I'm not used to writing fight scenes), ignorance (it has been a LONG while since I watched or read Inuyasha), and overall old school writing. I don't know if my writing has changed since working on this fanfiction back in... was it 2006? Or maybe 2007. It's been at least four years and I finally know how to end it. I thought of making a sequel for this story, but it lacked plot so I threw it out.

Until next time.

PS: I like cliffhangers.


	15. Tenseiga's Call

Forgive the writing in this chapter. I am VERY rusty. I haven't written on anything since the last chapter.

Well... it's been a while... like 2 years... and for that I'm sorry... I've kinda lost my inspiration and attachment to Inuyasha. So Jenn is in hibernation and is ignoring me. I was able to write this chapter because I read a pretty awesome SessKag fanfiction. Anyone have any good recommendations for a SessKag fic? Preferably CU.  
Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; the story is mine.  
Enjoy =]

- Chapter 15 - Tenseiga's call

Kagome gasped out her breath, in complete shock. Kagura had jumped up, knocking Inuyasha down, and taking the fatal attack.

The hand coming out of Kagura's back flexed. Naraku lifted his arm into the arm, taking Kagura's body with him. "Stupid useless witch," Naraku cursed under his breath as he glared in disgust at the wind witch's body. Whipping the woman from his hand, she plummeted to the ground.

"Kagura!" Kagome shouted as she raced to get under Kagura to break her fall. Collapsing to the ground after the force of catching a falling person, Kagome winced in pain at the extra weight.

Kagura barely open her eyes to look at Kagome.

Kagome tried to cover the gaping hole that was Kagura's stomach in vain. Tears started pouring down her face. Beginning to get frantic, Kagome only stopped her attempts when a quivering hand landed on hers. Kagome looked at Kagura, who, to Kagome's surprise, was smiling. "Kagura..."

Kagura's face looked serene and calm, but her breathing was ragged and shallow. She closed her eyes as she smiled and spoke, "I'm free..."

. . .

"Do you think they're okay?" a worried Shippo asked.

"Of course they are!" Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru is with them."

"Rin is right," Jaken chimed in. "Everything will be fine."

"But this is Naraku!"

At the devil's name, both of Sesshomaru's followers flinched.

Shippo sighed as he collapsed on the wood flooring of Kaede's hut. Once Shippo had woken up, Rin had told him what had happened. Jaken had told them that they should stay as far away from the battle as possible as to not be a hindrance to his lord. Shippo had put up a bit of a fight because he wanted to go back to help. It was only when Rin had grabbed his arm and pleaded with watering eyes for him not to that he gave in. He would help in some way and gave directions to Kaede's hut as a safe haven.

"It will be alright, child," the elder miko consoled, patting both Shippo and Rin on the head. "Ye need to trust Inuyasha and the others."

Jaken began grumbling, saying how Sesshomaru is more trustworthy than a stupid half-breed but he immediately ceased his babbling once he caught Kaede's glare.

"Everything will be fine," Kaede reassured the children, smiling.

Ahun gave a light growl as to agree. Rin turned to the beast lying in the corner of the hut and began to relax. If Ahun wasn't worried, she wouldn't be worried. She smiled as she hugged one of the heads of the huge beast, thanking him.

Shippo sighed once again, unable to calm his nerves. "I just wish I could help."

Rin looked to the small kit. "But you have."

"What do you mean?" Shippo looked at Rin, not understanding how someone as small and powerless has him could help.

"You showed us the way to miko Kaede's. We were able to hide out safely here all in her hut. If you hadn't, I would be out in the woods and might get attacked by demons. Here, that won't happen," Rin explained, sitting down next to Shippo. "Here, we're safe."

Shippo blinked as he looked away from her thinking. She was right. He was useful. He smiled to himself, happy to help in anyway he could.

. . .

Lower demons continued to plague Inuyasha and Kikyo as the two fought together, keeping them at bay. Sesshomaru was defending against Naraku's attacks that were directed at Kagome.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru growled between attacks. "We do not have time for you to fall apart."

A scream sounded and Kikyo was thrown back from one of the demons attacks, resulting in an enraged Inuyasha getting revenge and killing the beast that dare attack his first love. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling next to her, sword in hand.

Kikyo groaned and winced as she regained her balance. Glancing up at Inuyasha, her eyes widened. "Look out!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

A large boomerang came out of the woods killing the threats and circling back to the woods, where Sango stood, in full exterminator garb.

"More nuisances," Naraku sneered.

"About time you caught up," Inuyasha said as he helped Kikyo up, who leapt out of his arms to kill yet another demon coming at them.

A staff came down on a demon behind Sango and Miroku stepped beside Sango. "You just raced off, Inuyasha. We couldn't keep up."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, slamming down her giant boomerang then swiping it to the side, killing numerous demons in its wake.

"There," Miroku said and pointed across the clearing. Sesshomaru was defending Naraku's attacks while simultaneously disposing of lesser demons as he guarded Kagome, who hadn't moved.

Sango raced forward, hauling her weapon with her as well as Kagome's bow. Halting quickly, she kicked a demon that had cut her off and continued her way to Kagome.

Sesshomaru, sensing something coming at Kagome, cut off Sango, his claws glowing a sinister green. He paused and recognized that she was friend and not foe. "See if you can talk sense into that woman," he growled as he continued to fight, allowing her to pass.

Sango ran forward and knelt down to Kagome, who was cradling Kagura. "Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked frantically. "Kagome? What happened?"

"She's gone," Kagome whispered.

Sango looked at Kagura's lifeless body and then to Kagome. "Kagome, come on. We need you."

"She sacrificed herself."

Sango looked again at Kagura and noticed her face. "Kagome, look. She's smiling. She's happy. She's not under his control anymore."

Kagome paused, slowly looking to Sango then to Kagura. She lightly smiled. "She's free."

Sango set down Kagome's bow and stood up. "Join us, Kagome. Let's kill him."

Kagome nodded, setting Kagura's body carefully down and positioning her comfortably. When she looked up, Sango was already back in the fight, fighting next to Miroku. Kagome moved to stand and winced. Pushing herself up, she grabbed her bow along the way.

"About time, miko," Sesshomaru said appearing next to her. Bits of his clothes had small tears in them but he didn't even look out of breath.

"I have to get this bow to Kikyo," Kagome told him.

He nodded and gestured for her to go.

. . .

Naraku watched the fight unfold and saw himself as a disadvantage. The reincarnation has he bow back, giving him two mikos to worry about as well as the demon exterminator and the monk who joined. Not to mention the dog demon brothers.

'This is not in my favor, even if I can control all the lesser demons in the area,' Naraku mused to himself. 'I'll leave the fight to them and take my leave to regroup and kill them later.'

. . .

"Kikyo!" Kagome called and threw the bow.

Kikyo caught the bow and quickly drew an arrow, looking for her target. She glared at the empty space where Naraku once was. "He's gone. Naraku's escaping!"

Inuyasha growled loudly and hollered, "NARAKU!"

"Quiet down, little brother," Sesshomaru calmly spoke. "I have no intention of him escaping." He looked over to Kagome. "Miko."

Kagome glanced at him after firing an arrow at the surrounding demons, causing them to purify and dissipate. She paused and nodded, running after the demon that has been plaguing them from the beginning with Sesshomaru behind her. He scooped her into his arms, complaining she was going to slow.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then Miroku and Sango.

"We got it here, Inuyasha," Miroku said, beating a demon with his staff.

"Go and kill that bastard," Sango reassured as she blocked a handful of demons that attacked her with her weapon and Miroku stabbed them with his staff.

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo and held out his hand.

Kikyo looked from his hand to his face and gave a small smile as she took it.

. . .

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku turned around and noticed Sesshomaru setting Kagome down next to him. They had stopped on a cliff edge that had been cleared from the fallen trees by the hundreds of demons that had trampled them.

"Don't tell me you've come to kill me?" Naraku sneered at the couple then maliciously chuckled. "An unlikely pair, you two. A human miko and a youkai, who hates humans. Interesting."

Kagome quickly drew an arrow in her bow and aimed carefully as Sesshomaru finally drew his sword, Tokijin. Kagome released her arrow, missing Naraku as he dodged. Sesshomaru raised his sword but halted his actions as his second sword pulsed at his waist.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Kikyo joined Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru, annoyed by how loud his brother's entrance was, brushed off Tenseiga's call.

Kikyo joined Kagome as they both drew an arrow and released them together at Naraku. Both were pushed back from the power that shot out from the arrows as they drew together as they flew. The power from the arrows began to twist around each other and they spun like a screw to their target.

Naraku, stunned by the power, could not successfully dodge the whole attack, losing his arm. He grasped his shoulder in pain

Sesshomaru stopped again as he felt Tenseiga pulse. This time a lot more powerful and obnoxious to ignore. He then noticed Inuyasha, who had paused as well. Tetsusaiga had pulsed as well. Inuyasha looked from his sword, feeling his brother's eyes. He glared and turned away throwing a WindScar at Naraku.

Naraku did his best to dodge after receiving his last wound from the mikos' arrows. He had to retreat. He had to. The unlikely alliance made by these four was too much for him to currently handle on his own.

"Half-bread," Sesshomaru stated, trying to gain the attention of his younger brother.

Inuyasha growled but ignored Sesshomaru, throwing another attack at Naraku, who dodged.

Sesshomaru lightly groaned.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, who had an arrow ready in her bow, as he sheathed Tokijin. "Tenseiga wishes to be drawn." Kagome looked confused and watched him draw his other sword.

Everything halted and the two brother swords pulsed, as did Kagome's and Kikyo's arrows.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, looking shocked and confused at her weapon.

"You felt it too?" Kikyo spoke up, standing next to Kagome.

Kagome gave a firm nod. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored the girl and made to attack Naraku again with his WindScar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried again.

"I will not work together with him!" Inuyasha shouted back, trying yet again to hit Naraku with his WindScar only getting it pushed away by Naraku's barrier.

Naraku took the time given from easily deflecting Inuyasha's attacks to heal his wound. He knew it would take a lot longer than the time given to him. Especially since he didn't have any lesser demons to recreate his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried once more, only get ignored again. Kagome groaned as she looked at Sesshomaru in apology, then turned her gaze to Kikyo, pleadingly.

"Inuyasha," another voice tried, "Please."

Inuyasha halted his attack and looked at Kikyo.

"Just this once," Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha growled in frustration but gave in, leaping and landing next to Kikyo. Kikyo softly smiled then raised her bow with Kagome doing the same along side her. Sesshomaru took Kagome's other side with his father's fang.

Their weapons all pulsed again.

Kagome and Kikyo drew back their arrows and fired just as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked. As soon as their attack left them they all flew back from the force. The power just too strong. Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her to his body as Inuyasha did the same with Kikyo. Both shielding the girls with their bodies.

The arrows surrounded themselves with purifying power and corkscrewed like they had before. However, with the brothers' attacks, Sesshomaru's life giving attack awakened all the demons that had been gathered inside Naraku's body. The two arrows twisted through his barriers and pierced his heart. And with Inuyasha's final attack, the WindScar slaughtered the demons escaping Naraku's body.

As the wind from the force of their attack died down, all that could be seen were fragments of the bodies of many demons.

No Naraku.

- Chapter 15 End -

So... I know you're probably going to hate me for leaving it there… but I gave you a long chapter this time =]  
BE HAPPY!  
I have every intention of finishing this story. I know how it will end and have even written a small outline. I just have a problem of writing it all out. I will try my damnest to write more frequently. I've lost a lot of my creativity. Just in a rut and I'll do my best to start up again - from returning to community choir, to writing, and lastly photography.


End file.
